Wonders: A Story of Miracles
by The Sage of Toads
Summary: The world has changed, irrevocably so. As many struggle with the dawn of a new age, Kim and Ron find themselves embroiled in a shadowy conflict to determine the destiny of humankind-whether they want to be or not. Multiple Crossover. Sidestory of Senpai: A Story of Good Friends. Warning: Graphic Violence, intense language, unusual crossover elements.
1. Act 1: Scene 1

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is property of the Walt Disney Corporation. Support the official release. Seriously, do not fuck with them. They will end you. There's some other stuff that doesn't belong to me in there, support them as well, if you want to, but don't fuck around with Disney. Don't.

**Wonders: A Story of Miracles  
A Kim Possible Story  
****Act 1: Scene 1**

**|The Caspian Gale|**

38,000 feet high above the Ionian Sea, an innocuous-looking freight airliner carried a not so innocuous cargo: on board was nearly half a billion dollars worth of rare metals and electronics destined for a secret location in western Europe. In addition to its crew of two pilots, a team of Global Justice's best agents stood guard, ready for any possible means of attack. The airliner itself was escorted by four stealth fighters, equipped with advanced sensors and esoteric weapon systems that were still only being considered by other nations.

Aboard the freightliner, Global Justice Special Agent William Du looked out the window at one of the two planes flying close escort. The other two were out of sight–literally, their optical camouflage rendered them invisible to visual acquisition on top of radar. As well-defended the plane was inside and out, the top agent of Global Justice looked on edge. He was linked up with the world renowned Team Impossible, Burn Berman, Crash Cranston, and Dash Damont a team every bit as formidable as the expertly trained fighter pilots lurking outside. They didn't seem to share his obvious trepidation. On the contrary, they were treating this like it was the easiest hazard pay gig in the world.

"Hey, kid, you look like you're about to pass a diamond. Relax, watch the game with us, Barcelona's tied it up with Madrid, it's going into extra time," Burn Berman, a strongly built, square-jawed man who dared you to call him a ginger to his face _and knew when you did behind his back,_ called to Will from the jump seat opposite of his at the back of the three-engined cargo jet's cockpit.

Will, avid a football fan as he was, glanced towards Berman. "I… we shouldn't be so distracted. Someone could come for the plane at any moment, we must be vigilant to the first sign of trouble."

Dash DaMont, another solidly-built man but of African American descent agreed–to a point. "Vigilance is assured, but there's only so much you can control, kid. This is the most we can do, sitting inside this plane, we can only act if there's something that gets past what what we can't do."

Calling him "kid" rankled Will somewhat. After all, he was the superior-ranked agent on this mission. "And if something does? I would rather be on alert than caught watching a pointless exhibition."

"What? It's not some exhibition, they're up against Barcelona. _El Clásico,_ one of the great rivalries," Burn said. "Like the Sox and the Yankees."

"Or Goku and Vegeta," Crash Cranston, the self-proclaimed "pretty one" of the team with slick, spiky brown hair, added.

"Or Kim Possible and Shego," Dash himself suggested, earning chuckles from Crash and Burn.

Will rolled his eyes and looked out the window of the plane. Mentioning _her_ heaped bitterness onto his tension. "We can't afford to be careless for an instant. Anything could happen, anyone could try to move for the cargo, and would if they had even a hint of how valuable it was."

Dash frowned, this kid just was too serious for his own good. "Lighten up, kid. Even if someone knew about this cargo, which I'm hopeful no one does, who would be dumb or crazy enough to come for it now?"

Crash actually considered it. "Maybe one of Team Possible's usual problems?"

Will frowned. "Duff Killigan would certainly try."

Burn dismissed that. "The world's deadliest golfer, huh? Nah, I'm pretty sure he went straight after that 850 mile golf course in Australia unbanned him."

Dash nodded. "He hasn't been seen since he disappeared into the outback, some say a Tasmanian Tiger got him."

Will hummed, that was right. "Professor Dementor would also be so bold."

Dash brushed it off. "No way, he's been hounding Team Possible for that fancy battle suit of Kim's."

Burn spoke up. "Besides that, Dementor's a cost averse villain, he wouldn't pull something so stupid trying to hijack a plane as well-protected as this."

Will rubbed his smooth chin. "The only other person I can think who would want this equipment then is Doctor Drakken. He would-"

All three members of Team Impossible burst into hysterical laughter, and Will stopped abruptly.

"Come _on,_ _Drakken?_ He's pulled some crazy stunts… but after the Diablo thing?" Dash said with a chuckle, before he suddenly became dead serious. "_He's never getting out."_

Crash was in agreement. "Wonder which Crimes Against Humanity charge he'll get more time for, the robots or changing the Bueno Nacho menu."

Burn shared a laugh with Crash and Dash, before he spoke. "Even if Shego was onboard this plane and in position to burst in and take it over, there's no way that they're getting past us. Besides, even if someone tried to take this plane? GJ would rather all this equipment blown to smithereens or at the bottom of the Med than let any of those maniacs have it."

"With us in it?" Will Du pointed out.

Burn flexed a bit. "What, you don't think we'd survive?"

"We're Team Impossible," Crash added, "Because that's all we do!"

All three quickly joined arms, in their signature pose. "Team Impossible!"

Will folded his arms and leaned back into his jumpseat. "You have a point. Ms. Director herself pulled all of these assets together for the escort mission so everything was to go perfectly smoothly… but why do I feel so ill at-ease?"

At an altitude of 42,000 feet and about eight miles ahead, the air rippled and shimmered before the sky itself began to peel and flake away from the body of a sleek, twin-engine business jet, painted a gunmetal gray with no identifying markers or even running lights. The flakes of metal paint and fabric spread like chaff behind it, but had the opposite effect it normally would, lighting up the night sky as it reflected the moonlight overhead, giving the appearance of two long streak-like arrows pointing at the intruder.

Even twelve miles behind it, the pilots of the freightliner and the two fighters had no problem seeing the display. The First Officer in the freightliner's cockpit looked back. "Hey, an unidentified aircraft just appeared, it's matching course with us, eight miles ahead."

Will looked back at the flight crew, as Team Impossible leaped to their feet, surprised. "Is it one of ours?"

"If it was, it would've said something. Only authorized GJ are allowed anywhere near this plane," Dash said as he got up.

Will quickly got up and rushed to the front of the cockpit. He looked at the two pilots. "Vector our fighters to shoot it down immediately."

Dash stepped, pretty aghast at Will's ruthlessness. "Kid, we gotta hail them first, there's procedures to go through."

Will looked ahead. "No, we should've detected that plane for miles out, this is too outside of anything we have planned for this flight. I am not taking any chances." He picked up the radio and keyed it. "Escorts, you have my authorization to shoot that plane down!"

Team Impossible gathered around the young man and the pilots, surprised at Will Du's quickness to resort to deadly force. Crash tried to intervene. "Whoa, whoa, kid, we don't know what's-"

"In this day and age, we must assume every strange light in the sky is an enemy," Will snapped back at him as he abruptly raised his hand to silence the much larger Crash. "Especially if it's so quick to let us know it's there. To err on the side of caution is an amateur move."

As soon as he finished, streaks of light trailing smoke passed over the freightliner, homing in on the aircraft. As the trails reached across the night, drawn unerring towards the engines, Dash came to a realization.

"Kid, what if shooting it down was the _first thing the target wanted us to do?"_

The young top agent of Global Justice drew in a sharp breath. Recognizing the look of shock on his face, Burn shook his head. "The problem with _professionals,_ kid, is that we tend to be predictable."

The missiles reached deadly proximity with the plane and exploded, expanding rods propelled by the exploding warhead scything through its fuselage, rupturing fuel lines, puncturing the tanks, and setting the entire craft on fire. The quickly burning plane exploded brightly, the trail of smoke it left consumed by a bright and expanding flash that quickly faded away.

"That was not a normal explosion!" Dash realized.

"An EMP?" Will asked. "No… we'd have been affected!"

Crash pulled out a pair of high powered binoculars, and scanned the sky in front of them. "The wreckage is going down, but…" He trailed off, and stepped forward, nearly leaning over the pilot. "… What the…?!"

The flash illuminated the sky enough for him to catch it, an object hurtling from the explosion and in their direction. It was a humanoid figure, a woman, in a skintight bodysuit that was black at the bottom and quickly transitioned to red at the top. Her arms and her legs from the knees down were obviously prosthetic, bearing the hallmarks of sporting military grade musculature and armor, and her head was encased in a swept back helmet that covered her face with a solid, smooth black surface, with only a pair of red LED lights shining where the eyes would be. As Crash held his Global Justice issued binoculars on it, the computer systems inside analyzed the target and assessing its danger.

The analysis was not good. "It's a cyborg, and it's bad news."

Dash looked to Crash. "Send your data to the fighters, have them shoot it down!"

Crash quickly pressed a few buttons on the sides of the binoculars. "Done. Target is identified as hostile."

Will looked to the pilots. "Evasive maneuvers, get us away from that thing!"

As the freightliner turned into a dive away from the approaching cyborg, the two fighters opened their doors and let fly each a pair of missiles. The leading fighter's missiles shrieked ahead towards the target with the trailing element's close behind, within seconds the missiles began to converge on the target. Like with the plane before they should have exploded in proximity of the approaching cyborg and shredded it to pieces. This time, they didn't.

Pulling her legs together and her arms against her sides, the cyborg spun her body around the first missile and the second, letting the projectiles pass her harmlessly. Spreading out her limbs, she slowed and redirected herself towards the third oncoming missile and set her feet upon it in spite of the converging speed of thousands of miles per hour. In the narrow instant her feet made contact, she leaped off towards the fourth missile.

Opening her right hand, she let a short combat knife slip from her wrist and into her palm. As the blade heated up to the point of glowing, she swung it into the missile as it passed her, and the missile yanked her back in the way she came before taking a sharply angled dive towards the descending Freightliner.

As the negative G-Forces from the hard turn made everything in the cockpit lighter, the pilot could see warnings flashing on the heads up display in front of him. "The missiles didn't hit… one of them is coming around towards us!"

Will turned and looked out the cockpit of the banking freightliner, and for the briefest instant caught a glimpse of the rapidly closing in projectile–as the cyborg let it go, leaving a long glowing red hot line connecting her to the projectile.

"Oh no," he said, before the line–a very fine chain–sliced through the plane just aft of the cockpit, cutting it at such an angle that the cockpit with its occupants inside slid down and fell away under the rest of the plane, which abruptly lurched up. As the cockpit and everyone in it plummeted towards the sea below, the rest of the fuselage began to tumble out of control, quickly exceeding its structural limits and disintegrating violently in several large fiery explosions.

Amidst the burning wreckage, falling headfirst towards the water, the cyborg watched the main fuselage continue to come apart around her. Mission completed, and a resounding success too. The hard–and therefore exciting–part was over. From here on out it would be as easy and boring… overseeing the salvage operation of the equipment from the plane. At least it wouldn't be boring for long.

Global Justice just received the worst black eye in its history; in order to make things right they would no doubt go running for help from the most competent and effective person they knew.

Kim Possible would come, and when she did? Khazri, the violent gale of the Caspian Sea, would pay her back for everything, once and for all.

Spreading her arms again, fanning out broad wings that extended from her waist and spread past her arms, the cyborg pulled from her dive and flew like a harpy off into the night towards the sea below.

* * *

A/N: So begins a wild new series. Play guess the Crossover, win the satisfaction of being right.


	2. Act 1: Scene 2

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is property of the Walt Disney Corporation. Support the official release. Seriously, do not fuck with them. They will end you. There's some other stuff that doesn't belong to me in there, support them as well, if you want to, but don't fuck around with Disney. Don't.

**Wonders: A Story of Miracles  
A Kim Possible Story  
****Act 1: Scene 2**

**|She Can Do Anything|**

_That's great, with an Earthquake.  
__Birds and snakes and aeroplanes.  
__Lenny Bruce is not afraid._

Thousands of miles away from the Ionian Sea, in the city of Denver, Colorado it was just another weekday morning. Aside from some clouds building south of the city, it was a clear and sun-filled morning to the chagrin of driver's heading from west to east for work. The glare-induced gridlock was just the least of people's troubles.

"_This is the Dragon on 104.3, home of Denver's Classic Rock,"_ the droning, sardonic voice of an aged hard rocker graced the ears of listeners up and down Denver's busy roads. _"Another day in paradise, right? The sun may be shining but the sky is still falling. Look out for little green men and hope they don't have probes. Oh, and if you're heading on I-25 south, look out for the psychopath in the converted Big Rig knocking people off the road."_

To anyone on that particular length of highway, stuck in the morning gridlock, this warning was mystifying up until the point a massively modified big rig truck, pulling behind it a heavily armored trailer that was wider than two put together, smashed into the backs of their cars and sent them flipping through the air. The front of the big rig featured a massive plow that covered most of the engine block and the front of the cab, providing it with excellent protection as its driver used it to great effect–smashing through the highly congested traffic, sending cars flying left and right.

Behind the truck, a pair of exasperated police officers could only watch as it rained rush hour commuters on either side of the road. The driver, a Sergeant, had half a mind to eat his hat. "That guy's a dang maniac."

"We've never been able to get down to the Tech Center this fast in the morning, though," the Corporal next to him pointed out optimistically and earned a _savage_ glare for his lip.

Shaking his head, the middle-aged Sergeant grabbed the radio and keyed the PA system as he and five more squad cars closed in on the back of the massive trailer. "This is the Denver Police Department! Pull over your vehicle and shut it down, right now!"

The order went ignored, and after one moment the Sergeant called again. "Seriously, Eddie! You're gonna be sorry if you don't!"

In the cab of his latest creation, which he affectionately dubbed "Wedgie Eddie," Eddie "Motor Ed" Lipsky stuck his arm out the window and pumped his fist in defiance. "You serious? What are you gonna do, call an airstrike on me?! This baby's more souped up and tougher to get through than the Killdozer–Marvin Heemeyer RIP, baby!"

The blonde mullet-wearing gearhead stopped and reconsidered his own thought. "Actually, yeah! Call in that airstrike, that'd be seriously wicked, _**WOO!"**_

"That would be kind of cool," the pursuing Corporal pointed out.

The Sergeant agreed, but out of professional courtesy still silenced his partner with a glare that could kill the unprepared. He called out to the rampaging truck. "We mean it, stop the vehicle! There's only one way this is going to end!"

"Seriously?! We'll see about that, I'm like M. Night Shamalamababidi, dude! You don't know what's gonna happen next!" Eddie taunted.

The pursuing officers had a pretty good idea. Up the road from the truck, as pedestrians were abandoning their cars to their fates to get to safety, Motor Ed's end was waiting on an overpass and watching the truck approach. Kimberly Ann Possible chugged down a bottle of orange juice, hastily trying to get some nutrients in her for what had been a morning started two hours early by Motor Ed's newest rampage.

Beside her, Kim's childhood best friend turned boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, was watching the oncoming truck. "That's a lot of truck." He looked down at the railing beside him, where his pet naked mole rat and team mascot Rufus was eating a breakfast burrito. "Seriously, who let him into the prison motor pool this time?"

"Iunno," Rufus replied before reverting to more unintelligible chattering.

"Whoever he is, he's fired," Kim said with annoyance. They had _just_ put him away for stealing one of her Dad's projects and turning it into a rocket-powered funny car he and Shego used to destroy a sizeable chunk of Denver–including parts that were _still_ rebuilding from Drakken's El Diablo scheme and probably weren't going to for a long time.

She handed Ron the empty bottle and pulled out one of her favorite gadgets, the Kimmunicator–a smartphone turned palm-sized supercomputer custom built just for her. "Wade? I get the stolen truck, but where'd he pull the trailer from? That wasn't connected when he left the prison."

"A warehouse north of the city." On the screen was the inventor of the device and another longtime friend of Kim's–Wade, a brilliant inventor, designer, and engineer despite his age of twelve and often the logistical support and coordinator for Kim, Ron, and Rufus. "I tried finding out what's in it, but a nice lady from the Department of Defense said that asking too many questions about it wasn't in my best interest. All we should worry about is stopping it–on the bright side we could be as rough as we like, there's no radiological, biological, or chemical hazard aboard and it's all insured."

Kim hummed; top secret military grade stuff was a bit above Motor Ed's paygrade. He just wanted to make crazy machines and go fast in them–heedless of the threat he posed to life and property. "No problem, I'll stop him cold and we'll make it to homeroom before second bell."

Ron looked up at her. "Uh, no we won't. It's almost eight o'clock right now."

The truck was getting closer, sparks flying from the prow as it scraped and bounced off the road.

Kim jumped up on the railing and unzipped the jacket she wore on the cool morning. "Wanna bet?"

She shrugged off the jacket she wore on the unusually cool morning, revealing underneath it the most powerful tool in her arsenal: the battle suit. A catsuit that hugged her slender body tightly like a second skin, it was almost completely white, save the blue bands that started at the hands and went up the arms, while the collar and zipper were blue, and blue patches covered the knees. As her jacket fluttered down into Ron's arms, the blue bands and patches began to glow a cyan color.

Ron considered that. "All right, but if I win you buy me Bueno Nacho for lunch."

Kim turned her head and looked at him. "That's it? Come on Ron, at least ask for like… an extra-long makeout session or something? Going to second base?" With her teasing she stepped off the railing and plummeted towards the empty freeway below.

Perking up, Ron leaned over the railing and called after her. "H-hey! That's an option, now?!"

As Kim landed, Motor Ed spotted her and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Seriously, Red? You're gonna try bum out my ride?!" He shifted gears and gunned it. "No way bro. Seriously, no way! I'm comin' through!"

The truck sped up, barreling down upon Kim with tens of thousands of pounds of metal behind it. Up on the overpass, Ron crouched down behind the railing and peeked over it. He was glad to be up there and not down there, but he was still happy to do what he did best–provide moral support. "Go get him, KP!"

"All you're gettin' is the _worst_ Road Rash! Seriously, you're gonna get killer shredded!" Eddie shouted as he air guitared.

The overwhelmingly powerful machine looming over her, Kim smirked. "C'mon Eddie." She ran her fingers through her hair and flicked it. "This is Driver's Ed 101, when you see _Red…?"_

The teenaged girl jumped, spun, and kicked the prow of the truck as it reached her. The force of the blow wrenched the entire prow and the engine block to its right, jack-knifing the tractor-trailer into the wall.

As Motor Ed was slammed into the barred window of the driver side, screaming, the truck crashed into the expressway's high wall and continued sliding against it in a shower of sparks and ripped away parts. The impact was so powerful, that the trailer was torn catastrophically off the back of the truck, tearing off its rear axles and rolling a little bit further past it from sheer momentum before it to scraped to a halt.

Kim landed, bolts jumping across her battle suit as she looked back at the wrecked truck. "… You stop."

She looked down at herself, smiling with satisfaction as the energy flowed over her body. It felt good to be this powerful, even when she could already do almost anything.

"_BOOYAH!"_ Ron called from the bridge as Rufus cheered. "That was awesome!"

"That _was_ awesome, Possible," the police Sergeant said as his cruiser pulled up to her, his partner getting out as others pulled up to surround and remove Eddie from the wreck. "You make dealing with these supervillain types a snap. We really owe you for this one."

Kim smiled. "Oh, think nothing of it, I'm more than happy to help." As Ron used his grappling hook gun to safely descend to the freeway below, Kim turned to look at the wreckage of "Wedgie Eddie." The police had gotten the door open and began hauling the groaning gearhead towards a waiting squad car.

Ron agreed. "Don't feel obliged for anything, Team Possible does it for the kicks."

"Sheesh, it astounds me how nice you guys are. It's a crying shame they didn't call you up during the invasion-" The police Sergeant stopped when Kim tensed–he had hit a raw nerve. "Er… um…"

"No, you're fine! I am so over it," Kim hastily, awkwardly tried to reassure him. "I don't even think about it anymore!"

It was a hard sell, given how her hands clenched and unclenched. Fortunately, the battle suit was powered down. Even better, Ron quickly realized that intervention was in order before something was said that someone regretted. "Anyway, we gotta get going! Class is about to start, and Middleton High School waits for no one." He wrapped his right arm around Kim's slender waist to pull her close. "Let's go, KP."

"Ron, wait-" Kim stopped protesting when he pulled her a little tighter and winched them up to the road.

The Sergeant removed his hat. "Thanks guys, see you 'round!"

As the two went back up over the overpass, the Sergeant's lower-ranked partner walked over and looked up. "Dang, they really are dating huh?"

The Sergeant nodded. "Yep."

The Corporal thought about it, before he spoke. "She is _way_ too good for him."

"Damn it, I know!" The Sergeant said, sounding as shocked as he was when the news first broke that Kim Possible was dating _Ron Stoppable._

Up on the overpass, Ron picked up Kim's jacket and handed it to her. "I am so sorry about that, but every time aliens come up, you get really agitated." As Kim snatched the jacket away he kept talking. "If you want to vent some more about it, we can talk it out on the way to school."

Kim breathed out heavily, as she pulled her jacket on. "I'm fine, Ron. I'm don't even need to vent. I vented all over the road just now."

"Yeah, kicking a truck doing seventy so hard it hit the wall at eighty is the coolest thing I've ever seen, but you're still pretty tense, KP," Ron pointed out as they walked over to Kim's recently acquired car–a heavily modified vintage coupe now ironically referred to as _The Sloth._

"Okay, maybe I'm a little peeved? But it wasn't like I was going to yell at anyone about it. I'm dealing," Kim said as she dropped into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut hard enough that the car shook.

As he closed his door, Ron leaned back in his seat and let Rufus crawl from his pocket to stand vigilantly on his right shoulder. _"A little?_ You kicked a truck into pieces. The truck that you kicked was tricked… by Motor Ed!" He swept his hand emphatically. "It's starting to get to you."

Ron was wise to lean back as Kim suddenly gunned the engine, causing her car to practically leap from 0 to 60 in a half second. The abrupt motion made him a little woozy, but it quickly cleared as Kim quickly slowed it down to a speed safe for city streets. At least safe for the city of Denver. Middleton was a ways away, but Kim was a decent driver and the Sloth was absurdly quick.

"What if it's getting to me?" She asked. "Actually, it's _gotten_ to me. It's had me since day one. I can't even talk about it without just… UGH!"

"Uh, KP? Still wearing the battlesuit, don't break the steering wheel," Ron advised her when he saw her fingers dig into the wheel and warp it.

"_It's off,"_ Kim pointed out, and Ron began to sweat. Rufus squeaked in fright and moved from Ron's left shoulder to his right, further from Kim.

It was only a few months ago, barely a week after Drakken's absurd but disastrous plan involving toy robots and nanomachines, that Earth found itself under threat by a race of conquering aliens. In the spirit of fairness, given the gross disparity between interstellar aliens and a planet that had only _just_ put men on the Moon, a competition was to be held between the invaders and a chosen champion of Earth.

Kim was game for it, and indeed when Earth began scouting for potential champions her name came up frequently in speculation. In the end, though, the Invaders had the last say in how Earth's champion would be chosen, and in the spirit of fairness, it'd be chosen at random.

From then on, it was a joke that Kim and the rest of the world could only watch. From Earth's champion, to the competition itself, to its ultimate outcome… it was one long prank at humanity's expense.

Humanity won its continued survival, but the door–so to speak–was opened. In the months since it was some new disaster or another, visiting aliens from other worlds raising a ruckus, meddling in human affairs, abducting people and–in one very egregious case–stealing all of the oil reserves from the planet to pay off a debt.

Despite so many opportunities to fight back, however, Team Possible couldn't. After all, these aliens demonstrated a power only matched by their capriciousness. Angering the wrong people could see the entire planet glassed over without a second thought, and the things that could happen got worse from there. Saving lives from the fallout of their meddling was the best they could do, but directly engaging? She couldn't. No one could.

Kim hated that more than she actually hated the aliens.

In spite of how hot her temper was getting; Ron was not going to give up. He reached out and rested a consoling hand on her shoulder. After a few pats, he got bolder and slipped his hand to the back of her neck to massage it. Like an upset cat that found itself being pet just right, Kim's ire ebbed, and she tilted her head to the side a bit to give Ron more access keeping her eyes on the road.

"Mm…" She moaned, appreciative of his strong fingers and hand. "That's nice…"

"I know it sucks, but we're Team Possible right? We still go out there and do what we can to help whoever needs it. We just did it today–well, you did, I really didn't do much… but that's okay! Battle Suit Kim is worth like twenty Kims and I'm still just one Ron."

Kim frowned as his attempt at self-deprecation pinged her from her temper. "One Ron is still worth a lot, don't ever say otherwise."

"Yeah," Ron agreed as he kept massaging her neck. "Hey, look at the bright side. Most of our bad guys threw in the towel because of the aliens. The Seniors, Duff Killigan, DNAmy, and even Jack Hench has turned straight. Sure, there are still guys like Dementor, Gemini, and Monkey Fist out there, but it's _just_ them. Oh, and don't forget, Drakken and Shego? In jail and they're never getting out again." He narrowed his eyes. _"Not after what they did to Bueno Nacho."_

Kim nodded in agreement. "You're right. Sure, I can't fight the aliens, for now, I can still do something."

"Hey, you can do _anything,"_ Ron reassured her, with Rufus quickly agreeing.

Kim managed a smile. "Thanks guys."

The chime of her Kimmunicator, placed on a wireless charging dock was followed by Wade's face appearing in a small corner of the Sloth's windscreen-projected Heads Up Display. He looked a little peeved. "Hey guys? You're in the news."

"Booyah!" Ron said quickly before he pulled out a more common smartphone and began checking his social media. "Let me check if we're trending on Twitter."

Wade wouldn't call over something trivial like them appearing in the news. "All right Wade, what's the bad news."

Ron looked up. "The bad news is that my meme hasn't died, darn it. Someone made a supercut of all the times I lost my pants!"

"Well, someone's using you as a prop to beat the Denver Police Department over the head." As Wade spoke, and without looking from the road, Kim reached over and tapped Ron's phone screen several times, sending the video to her personal inbox. "They're accusing the entire department of being criminally negligent in being unable to stop Motor Ed and having to lean on you."

Kim frowned, usually when people had to complain about the things Kim got up to, they went after her. "What?"

"Listen for yourself," Wade advised before audio began to play.

"… _For over four hours, a madman terrorized the city and the police were helpless to do anything other than shout ineffectually at him when they weren't choking on his exhaust. After causing millions in property damage and injuring dozens of people, he's only stopped by a couple of high schoolers on their way to class. Is this really what has become of public sector law enforcement-?"_

"Wait, who put that out?" Kim asked. "We only _just_ stopped him."

Wade had the answer to that. "It was a press release just dropped by the company Eddie stole that giant trailer from: World Marshall Incorporated."

"The world's leading manufacturer of weapons in the 21st Century," Kim said with the same contempt that she'd reserve for Shego. "Now I'm double glad that I stopped Eddie, but what's the angle?"

"Another hit-piece aimed at undermining public confidence in the authorities, as usual. They've been pushing for privatisation of the police here in Denver and this incident is more ammunition for them. On the other hand, they have nothing but praise for you and what you do. Their representatives want to meet for a reward or gift for your trouble."

Kim grimaced. "I'm going to have to make sure my schedule is busy for how long it takes _that_ to blow over."

Ron looked up from his phone. "Sorry, got stuck in Candy Crush. What are we talking about?"

"The guys who owned the trailer want to give us a reward."

"Booyah! If they're buying, I'm thinking maybe we could get a-" Ron began before Kim cut him off.

"Ron, it's World Marshall."

Right away Ron crossed his arms. "Nope! Pass. _Hard pass."_

"See if you can find us some work out of the country or something," Kim said with a clear wariness in her voice. "I'll even take going to Japan with the Tweebs."

Ron brightened. "Yeah, we can stay in Yamanouchi with Yoriiiiii…" He stopped when Kim actually took her eyes off the road for a moment to pointedly stare. "Hey, it's just a thought."

"It shouldn't be too hard to find any work," Wade promised. "I'll keep you filled in."

As Kim guided The Sloth down a quiet, house-lined suburban road not even a half mile from her school, she was relieved. "Thanks Wade. Keep us informed; we just got back to Middleton."

"No prob… lem…" Wade's window in the HUD began to lag and flicker, before it froze completely. Kim and Ron both gave a start.

"Wade?" Kim asked, hoping to get some audio. "Something's happening I think you lagged out?" She tapped on the Kimmunicator and picked it up. The signal was lost. "How did we lose signal in the middle of town?"

Ron looked ahead and had an idea. "Uh, KP?!"

Kim looked up just in time for The Sloth to go up a ramp and into the empty cargo bay of a large transport aircraft. As soon as she slammed the brakes and brought the car to a stop, Mechanical arms swung down and secured the vehicle in place. To those who happened to catch sight of it from outside, the heavily modified coupe went right up a ramp and disappeared.

The ramp swung up and vanished completely, before the bone-rattling churning of heavy-lift rotors shattered the peace of Middleton as the optically camouflaged tilt-rotor VTOL absconded with Kim, Ron, Rufus, and their car.

* * *

A/N: Off to adventure we go.


	3. Act 1: Scene 3

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is property of the Walt Disney Corporation. Support the official release. Seriously, do not fuck with them. They will end you. There's some other stuff that doesn't belong to me in there, support them as well, if you want to, but don't fuck around with Disney. Don't.

**Wonders: A Story of Miracles  
A Kim Possible Story  
****Act 1: Scene 3**

**|The Sitch|**

This has happened before, twice, so Kim wasn't too alarmed with the abruptness of being snatched off the street. Fancy as the V/TOL was (she could tell by how the rotor noise changed pitch and the interior of the craft lurched and then balanced out), this was actually a relatively quaint rendezvous. Opening the door of her car, she stepped out and looked around in the dark interior of the aircraft.

"No elaborate test? No tunnels? It sounds like you've got some trouble, Doctor Director," she said as Ron climbed out the other side.

At the front of the cargo bay, a set of lights came on, illuminating a woman with short brown hair dressed in a dark blue bodysuit and an eyepatch over her right eye. Doctor Elizabeth Director normally handled these meetings with a professional–if smug–smile and a little levity. There was none of that present woman's face, just a grim scowl.

"There's no time for that," she said, her chilly tone going right through Kim, she almost reflexively stood at attention.

Ron stepped up, waving. "Oh, hey Doc, what's up?" He greeted before Kim put out her arm to stop him, and unintentionally struck him across the gut. "Oof!"

Rufus peered out of Ron's pocket and got an immediate read of the room. "Uh oh!" Something wasn't right and he quickly scrambled onto Ron's shoulder to get filled in.

Dr. Director walked towards them. "I'm going to need the two of you for the next few days. Something has come up and it is imperative that it is resolved before a crisis worse than any we've seen _to date_ goes off."

This was… different. _Very different._ "Doctor, is everything all right? You look like you've…"

"Been awake for the last two days, running on coffee and overwhelming anxiety," Ron finished for Kim.

"That bad, is it? I feel worse" Dr. Director replied. "Come with me, I'll bring you up to speed."

Yes, this was very different. There was no escaping the worry she tried to shore her commanding presence up over. Kim shared a look with Ron and the two teens quickly followed behind the woman, leaving the cargo bay and entering the nose of the V/TOL, which was making its way eastward and leaving the Denver Metro area behind. Just behind the pilot seats were several passenger seats that the leader of the Global Justice network dropped herself in. Ron and Kim joined her on either side, with Rufus quickly leaving Ron's pants pocket to get a good vantage point on the back of the seats.

Dr. Director produced a tablet and turned on the screen, revealing several images: A tri-jet freightliner, images of its destruction, and burning wreckage floating on the surface of the sea at night.

"Sixteen hours ago, a mission to covertly transport cargo from a Global Justice affiliated laboratory in Israel to Spain was intercepted over the Ionian Sea and shot down by an unidentified assailant." Dr. Director swiped the screens, showing stills from the gun camera of one of the fighters involved in the mission, showing the strange, arrow shaped streaks pointing at the intruding aircraft just prior to being shot down. "The plane broke up and crashed into the sea, and the cargo sank to the bottom of it, over fifteen thousand feet down."

Kim felt a chill. "Was anyone killed?"

"According to our tracking devices, the crew and the agents tasked with guarding it are alive. We are getting signals back that say so, at least," Dr. Director revealed, to the relief of both Ron and Kim. "But therein lies the problem."

"The people who shot it down?" Ron asked.

"Two for two," Dr. Director congratulated him with a weak smile. "Our attempts at recovering any wreckage, let alone survivors has been hampered by the enemy's salvage effort." She moved the screen to the satellite image of a red and black-painted fishing trawler sitting in the Ionian sea, surrounded by what were definitely unmanned helicopter drones armed with missiles. "This vessel appeared in the area after the plane went down and has since been trawling for the main wreckage of the plane."

"You can't get close to it," Kim perfectly deduced, and now she had a lot more questions about this cargo. "

"Our recon drones that attempted to surveil the vessel were quickly shot down. The ship is well defended, and because no one outside of Global Justice and the owners of the cargo even knew the plane was in flight, we cannot and must not involve the local authorities," Dr. Director explained.

Kim and Ron both looked at Dr. Director and asked simultaneously. "Who owned it?"

"I cannot divulge that," Dr. Director replied. "It's a matter of global security and considered Tier-5 Top Secret."

"Whoa, I thought it went only up to Tier-3," Ron said.

"Goes to show you how secret it was." Something that she couldn't share with them, though? Combined with how ragged Dr. Director appeared over it, now Kim was concerned. What exactly did they lose, but more importantly…? "If it is so secret, then how did someone know to attack it?"

"I…" Dr. Director sounded hesitant, pensive. It was not a question that had an easy answer, and it was all over her face that she didn't even have the strength to answer it. "… We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, let's focus on the mission at hand that Global Justice requires of you: Rescuing our agents, securing the cargo, and finding out who is responsible for this."

Kim nodded. "Don't worry, you can count on us."

Rufus grunted and agreed.

Ron folded his arms. "Greece, huh? It's no Bueno Nacho, but I love a good… gear-o. Jai-ro? How is it pronounced?"

"Yee-ro," both women said together.

"Yeah, one of those," Ron said before addressing the grave situation. "Quick question, though: who are we supposed to be rescuing? I get we don't know who the bad guys are, but we should know about the good guys, right?"

"That's correct," Dr. Director agreed. "The plane's crew were from the Spanish Air Force, chosen at random but heavily background checked by Global Justice. The agents who were serving as escort were Burn Berman, Crash Cashman, and Dash DaMont-"

"Team Impossible? No way! I guess they would survive something like that," Ron said.

"Yeah," Kim agreed, relieved that she was rescuing people who could certainly make the mission easier-

"And Special Agent William Du. He was leading Team Impossible for the detail."

Or not, as Kim's visible flinch and angry grimace gave away her opinion of Will Du.

Ron, her mirror to the world, was right there anyway. "Oh, huh… him… I thought he got a desk job."

"He did," Dr. Director said, "But unfortunately Team Impossible needed one experienced agent on the mission with them and he was the most available."

"Well, at least he's alive, too," Kim said, letting her preference that he wasn't… there to begin with hang in the air. "On the bright side? Maybe he'll actually thank me for saving his bacon _again."_

"And if he doesn't?" Ron asked.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Then he can kiss my foot the next time I see him after that."

Rufus, another faithful id, palmed his face with a paw and grumbled.

With that, Dr. Director rose from her seat, leaving the tablet with kim and Ron. "We'll transfer over to Global Justice Hypersonic Transport in thirty minutes and be over the Med in less than two hours. When the operation begins, Global Justice will launch a diversionary attack to expose the enemy's defenses and provide you a window to get aboard the ship. Prepare yourselves, I'm going to have a nap." She stopped and amended herself. "Have more coffee and hope that this cup doesn't kill me."

As she left the cockpit, Ron and Kim looked to one another with mutual concern, before they looked down at the satellite image of the ship in the Ionian Sea.

* * *

A/N: Mission: Possible.


	4. Act 1: Scene 4

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is property of the Walt Disney Corporation. Support the official release. Seriously, do not fuck with them. They will end you. There's some other stuff that doesn't belong to me in there, support them as well, if you want to, but don't fuck around with Disney. Don't.

**Wonders: A Story of Miracles  
A Kim Possible Story  
****Act 1: Scene 4**

**|The Wind Waker|**

In spite of the horrendous winds that swept across the Ionian Sea, the heavily converted three hundred foot long fishing trawler _Tenskwatawa_ plied the building swells with near impunity. On the fantail at the stern of the ship, lines connecting her to a Deep-Sea Remote Operated Vehicle nearly three miles below the surface creaked and groaned–the only sound over the howling wind. Below deck, in what was formerly a storage tank for fish, three tall and muscular men and one average and skinny young man in tattered stealth suits sat in darkness with their arms secured behind their backs and their legs shackled tight together. Two more men, of completely average build and wearing ripped up airline uniforms, sat separate from them, similarly bound tightly.

The last half a day had been pretty crummy for Team Impossible, Will Du, and the hapless pilots of the crashed freightliner. The supreme quick thinking, reflexes, and equipment of the Global Justice Agents had spared them a fiery doom to a watery grave–but not seconds after landing safely at sea they were set upon by their captors, and they'd been in their holding cell since.

"Out of the frying pan and into the coldest, dampest, smelliest fire I've ever been in," Crash complained in the dark.

Burn sniffed, hardly bothered by the foul smell and other condition. "Eh, I worked on a swordfishing boat out of New England as a kid, this is nothing new. Not being able to break out of these bonds is, though."

Dash agreed. These shackles their hosts had them done up in were extraordinarily powerful–meant for someone, or _something_ stronger than a few dozen men, let alone their own strength.

Will looked at his bonds and squirmed to no avail. "We'll need to figure out _something._ They've kept us here for over half a day, and aside from when they stripped us of our equipment and threw us down here we haven't heard a word from them. That can mean only one thing."

"We're the only thing keeping GJ from blowing this whole thing out of the water," Dash said grimly.

"Man, never thought I'd be on this side of a hostage situation," Crash observed.

"Well we've gotta get _out of it,"_ Burn said. "It's only a matter of time before GJ has to force their hand and consider us lost, or these guys find the cargo and dump us overboard for them to find in its place."

Will closed his eyes. "Well, given the circumstances, I'm open to fresh ideas from the rookies… because I'm flat out."

Burn glared at Will. "Are you _seriously_ going to take that tone with us, kid?!"

That slashed his ego. "Don't call me _kid,_ I am your superior in this mission!"

"And in case you haven't noticed, _kid?_ The mission is _FUBAR."_

"Calm down, both of you!" Dash snapped at Burn and Will, and both retreated from yelling to angrily glowering at one another. "I know what _won't_ get us out of here, and that's turning on each other." He looked up at the ceiling. "I've been keeping time and listening. Eighteen hours have gone past, that's about how long it'd take for GJ to get assets out here to launch a rescue mission. They don't know what they're going in against, and in that case they're going to go with the most adaptable asset they've got."

Crash smirked. "Team Possible."

Will was now in a foul mood for an entirely different reason.

The fearsome wind that had been howling outside of the ship died down suddenly, the creaking and banging it caused stopped as well. The prisoners looked up and around, the sound of wind had been continuous since they had first been thrown in here had just… stopped. The hatch leading to the deck of the ship opened, the late afternoon light spilling into the hold and revealing the ladder that led to freedom.

Someone was coming down it. It was a woman wearing a long black coat made of ballistics resistant material over a black and red frock with matching striped leggings and platform heels. She had long reddish brown hair, but her face hidden entirely behind a featureless mask that only had a dull glow where her right eye would be. On the shoulder of the coat, the first evidence of identity was emblazoned. A black and red skull against a diamond-shaped field with the colors reversed.

The woman reached the bottom of the ladder and looked up, and a box was dropped down for her to catch. Holding it in both hands, she knelt down and opened it, revealing military ration bars.

"Time to eat," the woman said.

Crash elected to put on the charm. "Sounds delicious, are you going to feed us one by one or can I get at least one hand free?"

A beep sounded, and Crash's arms were released. Taken by surprise, the spiky-haired specialist looked at his still secured legs and then back at her as she tossed him a ration bar. He caught it. "You're too generous."

"Generosity is all in how it's repaid." She deactivated his leg restraints as well. "How do you plan to repay mine?"

Crash stared suspiciously at her, before he smirked and brought his hand up and stroked his sharp chin. "Heh… I like your style. Most folks in your place tend to just gloat about who's in charge here."

Burn and Dash shared cautious looks, as their own shackles were deactivated. The woman tossed them both each a ration bar, and neither moved a muscle towards taking advantage of their situation. Burn simply unwrapped his bar and began eating, his eyes never leaving her as she turned towards Will and released his bonds.

The moment she tossed Will his food, the Global Justice Agent leaped into action, catching and whipping the ration bar in her face to distract her and then go for a quick throat chop. The bar never reached her, instead it went flying back in Will's face, and Will himself was thrown back into the steel bulkhead of their holding cell before he could get within arm's reach of her.

Will shook his head and glared fiercely at his subordinates. "You idiots, what are you doing?"

"Recognizing the biggest dog in the room," Crash said before looking back over towards her. "If we were any threat to her, she wouldn't have unshackled us."

"She knows that, we know that," Dash said with gravitas appropriate the situation.

"Jumping at her after eighteen hours awake and no food or water is a rookie move, _chief,"_ Burn said through a mouthful of his ration bar.

Will slid down the wall, but quickly got back up. "That's that, then? You expect submission? Supplication?" He assumed a fighting stance. "You will see shortly that a _real_ Global Justice agent does not show his belly too quickly!"

"Spare me." The woman swung a hand and Will was slammed into the wall again. The air vibrated and rippled from the force of the impact, and Dash narrowed his eyes as the gust that flung Will passed over the rest of them.

A voice called from above. "Twister, are you done feeding the dogs? The boss wants to speak to you."

"Just about," she called back. She looked upward towards the ceiling, and rather than begin climbing the ladder, she floated upward and out of it before the hatch fell closed.

Cast in darkness again, Dash slowly stood up and stared at the ceiling. The other two members of Team Impossible stood with him. "Looks like it's about time for us to get out of here."

Crash snapped a thumbs up. "Sounds good."

Burn nodded. "I'll secure the civilians, and we'll link up with Team Possible to get the heck out of here."

"Good," Dash said before he faced Will, who had gotten up again and was rubbing the back of his head. "Kid, stick close to Burn and the civilians and we'll all get out of here alive."

"I said not to call me _kid,"_ Will growled back as he panted for his breath. "And I am the one who gives the orders; I'm the top Agent here-"

Dash grabbed him by his collar and forcibly lifted him up to eye level. "I don't give a _crap_ about who you think you are. You're '_kid'_ until you stop acting like a _child. __**Do I make myself clear?"**_

Will Du stared almost defiantly back at Dash, before he closed his eyes briefly and nodded. "Crystal."

Dash dropped him, and turned back towards the ladder in the center of the hold. "Now we wait for our chance."

Directly above them, Twister floated above the deck of the ship and scanned the horizon as she hovered in front of the ship's bridge, the highest point of the superstructure. In every direction, there was just horizon, nothing to see or be worried about for now. Turning around, her coat and frock fluttering in the wind as it picked up again, she flew to the bridge of the ship and entered through the nearest hatch.

The windows were blacked out, unnecessary with the bank of high tech monitors showing the world outside and computers directing the ship's sensors above and below the water. Several men and women wearing the same black and red uniforms directed the recovery effort of the crashed airliner, while others controlled the ships defenses–including the armed unmanned helicopter drones circling the ship in spite of the wind.

Walking past the crew, she approached the man who was in charge of the operation, whose steely gaze had not left the backs of his subordinates for some time now. "You needed me, boss?"

Unlike his subordinates in front of him, and the woman at his right, the black-haired, tall, broad-shouldered man of Central Asian descent wore a dark blue custom-tailored Armani suit and waistcoat. No jewelry, no other sign of wealth beside a gold chain that held the broken fang of a Siberian Tiger in the center. When the man looked to her, it was with piercing hazel eyes, his gaze freezing her in place with professional decorum mixed with healthy fear.

His voice cultured, but gravelly, he spoke as he moved his gaze back to the screens. "Your mask, Ms. Baker."

With a wave of fear, Twister realized her faux-pas and quickly deactivated the mask. A red light raced down the center, before it split into two halves that moved to the sides of her face, locking onto the headset she wore over her ears and over the top of her head. She had the face of an attractive young woman in her late teens–though paled by her brush with fear–with large, greenish-brown eyes that the loose strands of her hair framed without the mask in the way. "My apologies, T-Temujin, sir."

"Good," the man replied, before he returned his gaze to her and spoke. "The recovery team has located the wreckage of the plane. The cargo is intact and we are going to raise it immediately. This will take some time, and we will be at our most vulnerable in the interim. Be exceptionally vigilant from now on."

Twister nodded. "Understood."

"From the depths the wreckage was found it will take the next hour to retrieve the cargo," Temujin said. "At our best speed it will take half as long, provided we don't lose it from the stresses on the lines. So if Global Justice attacks, it will be imperative to keep them as far away from us as possible."

He turned and walked to the back of the bridge, where a simple chair awaited him. Beside it was a large, armored briefcase that he picked up. "In any event, you have my express permission to make use of this equipment as you see fit to complete your mission."

Returning to her, Temujin handed the briefcase to Twister. "Keep in mind that you have Khazri to work with as well."

Twister opened the briefcase and peered inside. Its contents surprised her, and she looked up. "I have concerns regarding her, sir. She is… mentally unstable, and her conversion was only recent, wasn't it?"

"That is correct, but her performance since her conversion has been consistently above even the high performance CX weapons that we've been developing. There is a reason she has been granted the title of Wind." He turned away from her. "With the increase in Team Possible's operational performance, a warrior of her tenacity will be necessary in the event that they show up as our prisoners are so confident to believe."

"I understand," Twister said. Pulling a handheld radio transceiver from the suitcase, she attached it to the waist cincher she wore over her frock. "I will do my best."

"I expect nothing less," Temujin said before the ominous beeping of an approaching threat drew his attention to the screens at the very front. On the screen in front of him a radar map of the surrounding sea was showing several contacts on approach. A digital window next to the radar screen showed four sleek, unmarked 200 foot long missile boats being accompanied by two transport helicopters.

The lead vessel of the formation was flashing a message via visual Morse Code and it was easily read. They were being instructed to cease activities and prepare for boarding, and any hostile act will be met with force.

"How unfortunate," Temujin replied, "They're making their move now. Ms. Baker?"

"Sir." Twister spared him further breath, and raced right back out for the hatch with suitcase in hand. Watching her go, Temujin waited for the exhibition to begin.

The moment she left the hatch, Twister slammed it shut and took to the air, flying for the stern of the vessel. Landing into a swift stride, she walked towards the person sitting near the port aft, the other uniformed crew draw in the line carrying their cargo on the fantail giving her a wide berth.

"Get belowl, it's about to get hairy," she ordered as a warning. As the men scattered and headed for the ship's superstructure, she reached the sole remaining person–Khazri.

The cyborg was leaning against the broad railing with her left hand resting palm down and fingers splayed. In her right hand, she held a knife and was rapidly stabbing between her fingers, the hotly glowing blade neatly striking the wood between her clawed fingers with machine precision.

"Khaz," Twister said.

"Yeah?" The masked cyborg asked.

"The enemy's coming-"

"I'm connected with the ship's Datalink you know," Khazri said without stopping with her impressive rendition of Bishop's Knife Trick.

"Do you want at them now, or are you going to wait a bit?"

"Have your fun, you know what I'm here for," Khazri replied, "Let me know when _she_ gets here, though."

Twister nodded and opened the suitcase. Inside, were two dolls–a pair of little red smiling devils. Seeing them, Khazri stopped her knife trick with a double-take and leaned closer. "Hold on… are those…?"

"Little Diablos," Twister replied in a matter of fact tone. "And these work." She picked up both dolls and tossed them into the water. "Let's see how well."

The grim woman reached down to the transceiver on her hip and twisted the dial, turning it on. As a light began to flash and the transceiver broadcast its signal, Khazri stopped stabbing the railing and looked down at the water as it began to bubble violently.

"Freaky," the cyborg said, as a pair of lights began to shine from beneath the bubbles.

* * *

A/N: The stage is set.


	5. Act 1: Scene 5

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is property of the Walt Disney Corporation. Support the official release. Seriously, do not fuck with them. They will end you. There's some other stuff that doesn't belong to me in there, support them as well, if you want to, but don't fuck around with Disney. Don't.

**Wonders: A Story of Miracles  
A Kim Possible Story  
****Act 1: Scene 5**

**|No Big|**

On approach to the operation area, an arrowhead-shaped and sleek aircraft with no visible windows, and its engines near the tail of its long body descended from high altitude and slowed down. The unmarked aircraft, Global Justice's advanced Hypersonic Transport, continued to slow, a second pair of folding wings emerging from the sharply swept delta and fanning out to give it the low-speed lift it would need to stay aloft.

Between the two engine pods beneath the aircraft, a set of external bomb bay doors opened, revealing a set of still-closed internal doors within. On the other side of those doors, Kim held up the Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"Wade, what's the sitch?" She asked.

"Global Justice has started the diversion, the gunboats they sourced should pull their attention to the bow long enough for you to jump out and use your jetpacks to get in close," Wade replied. "Once you get on the boat, rescue Team Impossible and stop them from salvaging the cargo. It's better on the seafloor than in the wrong hands."

Kim agreed. "Doesn't sound too difficult." She turned to Ron. "Let's be careful out there, okay?"

Ron nodded. "You don't need to worry about a thing, KP. I got your back, for as much as you need it."

Kim gave him a lustful smile, before she pulled him in and kissed him deeply. Taken by surprise, Ron returned it and embraced Kim for a brief, sanguine moment before she pulled away. "Don't take your eyes off me, okay?"

Ron blushed. "K-Kim…"

Wade interrupted the moment, awkwardly clearing his throat. "Right… so get ready to head out there. Enemy forces are unknown."

Closing and opening her hands, Kim powered up the Battle Suit. The power radiating against her skin as it came to life warmed her down to her core with confidence. "We'll be fine. Just keep us updated on any new movements."

Ron put on his goggles and made sure his jetpack was on firmly. He then looked down at his cargo pants pocket. "Ready, Rufus?"

Wearing his own helmet and goggles, Rufus emerged and saluted, before diving back in and zipping it up to secure it. Soon as he was inside, the inner bomb-bay doors opened, revealing the white capped waves of the Ionian Sea far below.

"Let's go," Kim ordered before she jumped out and began to fall towards the sea, the jetpack spreading its wings and firing off to give her lift.

Gulping, Ron checked his jetpack again and took the plunge. To his relief, as soon as he was clear of the plane, the wings deployed and the engine fired and he was right behind her. Having some sort of mishap now would've been more fatal than embarrassing.

As soon as its cargo was off, the Hypersonic Transport nosed up into a climb, activating optical camouflage to exit the area quickly.

Down on the bow of the _Tenskwatawa,_ Twister set the end of a double-bladed axe against the deck and leaned against it. Next to her, Khazri twirled the knives in her hands in a quick, reckless pattern before she crossed them in front of her. Looking between the blades, she framed the oncoming shape of the first missile boat on the horizon. Pulling the blades apart, she could see the other three in the attack formation, and the transport/gunship helicopters that escorted them.

"Which one are you on?" Khazri asked as she looked over each boat and aircraft one by one. "Which one, c'mon… where are you?"

"There's only one way to find out," Twister dryly pointed out.

Khazri chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. Let's blow them sky high until we find the prize." She looked left and right at the unmanned helicopters circling the _Tenskwatawa._ "Fire at will, kill 'em all!"

The unmanned helicopters, painted red and black like the ship, turned on their axis to face the oncoming ships, and one by one opened fire with missiles mounted on the stub wings on their bodies. White clouds exploded in front of the targeted ships, before tracers and green rays of light leaped from their bows. The wave of missiles, confused by the wall of countermeasures thrown up, were easy pickings for the close-in defenses on the bows of each vessel.

"Aw man, they're supposed to blow up and stuff," Khazri complained.

Twister sighed. "You watch too many cartoons. Even mooks can take care of themselves when they have the right gear."

Without warning, one of the circling helicopters was struck by a green line of light, and for a brief moment the missiles and fuel tanks of the aircraft shone before it exploded brilliantly.

"Lasers, too? Dang," Khazri said, "You might be onto something."

"See? With the right equipment even the mooks can be dangerous." She lifted herself off the ground and began to float upward. "On that ominous note…"

As Khazri watched, Twister took her right hand, free of the axe, and swept it to her left, before bringing it closer to her right in and then left again in a oval-shape. As she repeated the motion, the air around the ship began to move faster in a tightening spiral, before the spray and water vapor in the air condensed, taking the form of a solid rotating wall low to the surface of the water.

"Freaky…" Khazri said as the cloud wall obscured the ship from the view of the approaching ships and helicopters. The air inside the cloud wall was almost eerily calm, which gave an idea of how powerful it was on the other side.

Another green ray fired from one of the ships tried to bore through the cloud of condensation, and lost a tremendous amount of power colliding with it. Twister regarded the attempt with disgust and swept her arm out, the winds beyond the cloud barrier picking up to gale force and radiating outward to slam into the approaching ships and helicopters, slowing them considerably in the headwind.

Khazri looked towards the remaining helicopters. "Well don't just hover there looking cute!"

The unmanned helicopters tilted their noses up as one of them rose above the cloud. The remainder launched missiles, the rockets following the targeting information of the drone that went high. As the ships fired countermeasures again, they this time spread out their formation, and the helicopter gunships accompanying the attackers released clouds of chaff as they flew ahead of the boats. Just as before, there was no result as the confused missiles were defeated by the defenses.

Khazri snorted in annoyance. "Protecting Miss Perfect, huh?" She looked up at Twister. "Hey! Do something already!"

"It takes a lot of wind to build up a sea state, but don't worry, the time wasted was not in vain," Twister replied to Khazri. "Want to see? Datalink with it."

"Huh?" Khazri said aloud… before she understood what Twister was saying. "Ohhh…"

Aboard the lead missile boat in the squadron, skipping higher above the choppy seas to the strong winds, the crew cheered as they frustrated the enemy ship's efforts to sink them. The agent commanding the squadron couldn't be more proud of the team's efforts as he watched the missiles flung at his ships and helicopters fail.

"Just a little bit longer, all units press the attack but remember your positions. We can't get too close," the agent ordered, before the missile boat off the starboard bow of his own was broken in half by a massive geyser that blasted upward square amidships. "Wait, what…?!"

He and the other crew on the bridge of the boat could only watch as the attacked missile boat came to a halt in pieces. The choppy sea between the two craft swelled upward, as a large object moved through the water straight for his vessel. "Quickly! Hard a-port!"

It was too late, the swell broke open in a torrent of white, as a giant robot over forty feet tall erupted from the stormy sea and landed on the bow of the lead missile boat, crushing its turret beneath one of its feet. Painted red and black, it bore a resemblance to the small doll Twister tossed into the sea, but now its impish smile was transformed into an empty, murderous scowl. Its eyes and teeth flashing yellow, it raised its coil-tube connected limbs to point its black cylindrical forearms at the ship's bridge. Inside, the commander of the vessel couldn't believe his eyes.

Raising its arm, robot unleashed a jet of pressurized water it swung down to cut through the roof of the bridge and all the way down through the boat, slicing it clean in half.

On the _Tenskwatawa,_ Khazri burst into laughter. "Oh my God! Those things actually still work! How did we even get those?!"

Twister shrugged her shoulders, as she watched the helicopter gunships open fire with their door-mounted machine guns on the robot, and the remaining missile boats spread out to attack it themselves. "Collecting dangerous technology is all the rage these days."

Behind the _Tenskwatawa,_ Kim and Ron struggled against the wind. Taking the lead, Kim was having less difficulty, but difficulty all the same as Ron trailed behind her, trying not to get flung into the sea below.

"Why… is it… _so windy?!"_ Ron yelled as he was buffeted by wind and sea spray.

Looking ahead, at the rotating clouds surrounding the trawler, Kim had every reason to suspect it wasn't natural in the slightest. The clouds looked like the eyewall of a hurricane, but without the radiating bands that spread out around it and just a hundred feet in height.

"I'm pretty sure it's some kind of weather machine. Ron, don't touch those clouds, we're going up and over-" Kim was interrupted by a call from Wade, and both connected. "Wade?"

"Kim, this is bad," Wade warned, "Whoever these guys are, they've gotten ahold of one of Drakken's Diablos."

Kim gasped as Wade projected a holoscreen image of a Diablo easily weathering the fire from the Global Justice gunship helicopters. A missile from one of the boats struck home, but it took the hit and began regenerating–not even stopping as it fired a water jet at one of the helicopters, slicing off its tail and sending it spinning down into the choppy sea.

"Hey! We broke all of them, didn't we?!" Ron shouted.

Dr. Drakken's most successful and diabolical plan to date–one that landed him in maximum security prison and at least ten countries arguing over who got to put him on trial for crimes against humanity–involved the creation of harmless-looking toys incorporating a revolutionary nanotechnology that resulted in destruction in at least twenty major cities in North America and Western Europe. Thanks to Kim and Ron of course, the Diablo Incident ended with an Electromagnetic Pulse broadcast from Drakken's own equipment that rendered the toys truly harmless by destroying their electromagnetically vulnerable systems.

_All_ of the Diablos should have been rendered safe by the EMP, but to Kim's very own shocked eyes, one was making short work of Global Justice's diversion force. "Ron! Get onto the ship, I'm going to stop that thing!"

Kicking on the Jetpack's afterburner, Kim rocketed away from Ron and banked left, using the windstorm itself to propel herself even faster away from it.

"Hey, Kim!" Ron called after her, but had to contend with the wall cloud first. "Whoa, whoa!"

At the last moment, Ron went up and over the wall, his jerky movements causing him to spiral into a series of loops before he crashed landed backside-first onto the aft deck of the ship. "Whooooa! Oof!"

At the ship's bow, both Twister and Khazri gave a start when they saw Kim race past the _Tenskwatawa_ towards the Diablo. The latter woman tensed up with excitement. "She's here!"

"And she's headed for the Diablo," Twister said. "Alone…"

Khazri looked up at Twister. "Hey! Give me a boost over there! I want her!"

"No, stay here and wait," Twister ordered.

Khazri recoiled. "But-!"

"Pay attention, there's two of them!" Twister warned her.

"No, there's one of her, and one useless sack of dork," Khazri corrected derisively, "And _he's_ not worth my time."

"Isn't _he_ the one who-"

"I would slice him to pieces in a half-second. If he's such a concern, you go take care of him. I'm going to wait for her to come back around."

Twister scowled. "You single-minded…" No, there was no time to worry about it. Turning around she began drifting down towards the aft deck, letting Ron Stoppable run around unsupervised was an easy way to let Kim get the upperhand.

Shrugging his jetpack off, Ron grimaced and rubbed his back. "Well, I made it onto the boat alive and in one piece. So far, so good."

He unzipped his pocket and allowed Rufus to hop onto the deck of the ship. "All right, Rufus, go find Team Impossible and I'll…" He looked around, and then towards the stern of the ship, where the winch pulling the ill-gotten cargo was working. "Find a way to stop that thing."

Rufus threw his paw up to his forehead in salute, before looking up and squealing in terror as he pointed skyward. Turning around, Ron squealed himself before jumping back from the axe Twister swung down on him. Both he and Rufus narrowly evaded the blade–whose superheated edge melted through the deck slightly as it rested there.

Ron looked at the axe and then up at the masked woman dressed up like Dorothy Gale shopped at Hot Topic and was too embarrassed to show her face because of it. He gulped. "You could seriously hurt someone with that."

"Yes," Twister said as she raised the weapon, "That's the general intent."

Ron ducked under a horizontal swing of the weapon, yelled, and ran for his life with the woman directly behind him–bringing the weapon up for another go.

Skimming the sea much faster than would be safe for a human _flying on a jetpack._ Kim watched as the Diablo fired another water jet at the remaining gunship, whose pilot masterfully avoided by turning the helicopter to fly sideways at just the right moment–while allowing the door gunner to keep a bead on the robot.

"Son of a…" Kim muttered.

"They swapped out the plasma cannon for a hydraulic cutter," Wade realized.

Those were grim implications, leaving questions she needed to ask later. For now, how to destroy the robot was the most pressing inquiry. Leaning into a bank, Kim flew in a sweeping turn straight up to the Diablo and past its front, very close, offering herself as an easy target.

Spotting her, the robot could not refuse and turned from the helicopter to fire pressure jets from both its arms at her. With the force to cut through hardened alloys and composites, the streams smashed into Kim, but scattered away from the bubble-shaped energy field generated by the battle suit.

In the water and the remaining boats, the Global Justice Agents disbelieving that Kim would throw away their distraction broke into cheers as she weathered the pressure jets with almost no effort. They cheered even harder when the Diablo closed in and tried to swat her down, but she escaped with the agility that made her famous–weaving from under the right arm as it came down on her, and vaulting over the left to land on it and jump towards its head.

Setting her feet down on the side of the Diablo's head, Kim kicked off, wrenching the robot's head violently to its right and sending it lurching in the same direction. To her dismay, the Diablo recovered as soon as it stopped, the torn armor around its collar resealing as the head returned to its normal position.

"It really sucks that my Dad's greatest works keep winding up like this," Kim lamented of the technology that made this monster possible.

"The danger of progress," Wade replied as Kim was sent on the defensive again by the hydraulic cutter.

Kim soared through the air, the high pressure streams slicing through the air ineffectually behind her. Like a bird on the wing on the hunt for nimble prey, she violently changed direction, looped, and ascended, her maneuvers leaving the trailing water further and further behind.

"Can you pinpoint the transceiver location?" Kim asked.

"It's definitely on the ship," Ron said. "I'll see if Ron can-"

"No can do!" Ron suddenly interrupted Wade. "I've got problems!"

Backed against a wall, Ron ducked to his left as Twister swung her axe diagonally towards his left. The superheated axe blade melted a deep scorch mark into the wall as Ron recovered and quickly assumed a Monkey Kung Fu stance. "Okay, it's just one but it's big."

Twister turned to face Ron and hefted the axe again. After about a minute of chasing this screaming idiot around, she was almost starting to understand Khazri's indifference regarding him. "Come on," she said in disappointment, "Don't embarrass both of us now."

She in turn was contacted by Temujin. "Do not take him lightly."

He was going to be very light to take, once she hacked a few pounds off. Twirling the axe, she rushed forward and swung at him, sending him fleeing again. Lightly on her feet, Twister leaped ahead of him and turned around to attempt decapitating him, but he fell back, sliding on his knees under the strike.

"Whoa!" He wobbled to keep from falling backwards, before he rolled over–ducking under yet another swing, and kept rolling to evade a vertical chop back towards port side of the ship just aft of its superstructure.

Growling as she raised her weapon, Twister watched Ron get up and back away from her into the corner. Is this seriously all he was good for? "How hasn't anyone actually killed you?"

Ron put his hands up, the corner only a few feet behind him. "Would you believe it if I said that no one really takes me seriously?"

"Considering who you roll with?" Twister asked as she raised the axe again. "I absolutely do."

Seeing the axe go up, Ron's eyes widened with terror as he realized that this woman wasn't content with just capturing him. In the same instant the axe started coming down Ron forced the fear and his own abhorrence for fighting down and stepped back rather than jump, allowing the blade to miss him by mere inches. As it hit the floor he willed himself forward, stepping onto the handle of the axe just below its glowing head and leaping from it to a somersault kick that took the surprised Twister off guard and knocked her back far enough that she landed, painfully, on the starboard railing.

"GAH!" She yelled when she heard something pop.

Ron stared at her, surprised that he had actually survived that and hit the crazy axe woman. "… Booyah!"

He broke into a run towards her. Push her over and into the water, he told himself, and that would be one problem solved for the moment.

Rubbing her lower back and fighting some tears, Twister looked to see Ron coming at her, realized his intent, and raised her hand at him. Right as he reached to shove her, Ron was struck with a gust of wind so powerful that it left him running in place and his teeth bared as the wind filled his mouth. Lifted off the ground, Ron flailed to try to get his feet off the ground to no avail, and went tumbling towards the center of the aft deck with a yell.

As her opponent hit the deck and rolled to get onto his feet, Twister doubled over and arched her back until she heard another pop. Screaming behind her mask, she shuddered as the pain quickly faded, and then staggered towards the planted axe.

"_You were warned,"_ she heard Temujin say sternly.

"I am sorry sir, I got careless," she growled in her radio to Temujin as she ripped the weapon from the deck and separated it into a pair of single-edged hand axes. "That will not happen again."

The Diablo, as its hydraulic cutters failed to strike its nimble target, cut them off and opened fire with intense yellow energy rays from its eyes. Kim saw the flash and raised the shield again, blocking the beams. "Going after the transceiver is no good."

"We don't need to worry about the transceiver," Wade advised, "Take out the _receiver_ inside the Diablo. I've pinpointed it in the center of the chest–where the armor is thickest. Physically it's 107 centimeters, but the layering of cybertronic circuitry makes it effectively twice that."

Kim looked at one of the missile boats, before she expanded the shield to push the beam back two arm's length and escape from its path. "Those boats, they're Hellenic Navy sourced, right?"

"Yes, _La Combattante IIIb_ type, but-"

"Perfect, I have an idea," Kim said before she dove at the Diablo. With the most minute dips and slides, she evaded its eye beams and dove into a flying kick, driving a large dent into its chest. Undaunted by the blow, the Diablo raised its arm to swat her away, but another kick to the same spot dented its chest further.

This time, the Diablo finally got a hit in, swinging its other arm and driving a punch into Kim. Crossing her arms, she blocked and was thrown backward by the blow. "Ugh! Wade! Link me with one of the missile boats!"

"Done!" Wade said after only a half-second of typing on his computer. "But what are you-!"

The Diablo charged, its eyes glowing brightly to blast her at point blank range. Just as it reached lethal range, Kim shrugged off her jetpack, caught it by the wing, and put it on full afterburner. As its jet engine fired up, she swung the pack around and let it fly straight into the Diablo's head, blowing most of it clean off–the explosion throwing her towards the water below.

Flames billowing from its head, the Diablo hovered in place for a second, and then it rapidly accelerated upward, opening the distance to allow what's left of its head began to repair itself. Across its body, panels opened, revealing tubes for over a dozen missile launchers. As Kim threw off her helmet, letting her hair fly free, each missile locked onto her and left the robot with great, dramatic contrails behind them to hunt her down.

Seeing the missiles curve toward her, Kim smiled and used the computer on the Battle Suit's wrist to arm, target, and fire the banks of missile launchers on the Global Justice missile boat below her. Rather than begin skimming the sea, the eight highly maneuverable anti-ship missiles ascended straight towards Kim and the Diablo above her.

Two of the missiles shot past her, and flew into the swarm of the robot's missiles, setting them off and filling the sky with explosions. Right through the blasts four more missiles emerged and struck the Diablo in its shoulders and hips, the projectiles tearing clean through it as they exploded. As the Diablo's head finished regenerating, the seventh missile flew just past it and kept climbing.

Behind it, Kim emerged from the smoke, riding on the last missile like a rocket-powered surfboard.

On the _Tenskwatawa,_ Khazri went rigid with disbelief and excitement. "_WHAAAAAAT?!"_

Ascending skyward, Kim maneuvered the missile like a surfboard, cutting left and right to avoid first the deadly rays fired by the Diablo, then its hydraulic cutters as she came closer, and finally another desperate salvo of missiles from its remaining launchers. It all failed; with careful swivels of her hips and pivots of her legs, Kim evaded all of the attacks while simultaneously correcting her course to stay on target–and at the last moment jumped off the missile. Straight and true, it flew on to strike its mark: the much thicker but still regenerating chest armor of the Diablo.

The missile hit and its explosion tore clean through, blasting out the back of the giant robot with a tremendous jet of smoke and flame. With the receiver of its signal gone, the deadly Diablo did as all the others like it had before–it rapidly contracted in size, arcs of plasma bolting from it signifying the death of its cybertronic circuitry, and turned back into a harmless toy.

"All right Wade, I'm going to the ship," Kim said as she fell towards the water again. "I hope Ron's still okay."

"He's having a rough time, but he's still in one piece," Wade assured her.

The remaining anti-ship missile, coming around, reached Kim for her to land upon. Skimming the water, she guided it towards the _Tenskwatawa._ "Then tell him to hold on for a few seconds longer."

On the bridge of the trawler, Temujin watched the stunning display in tight-lipped silence as he worked out what she had done. "Impressive: damaging the head of the Diablo to slow down regeneration elsewhere on its body, so she could target the signal receiver in the weakened area around the chest and do maximum damage. That is why she is considered the best," he said aloud, the barest hint of respect in his voice. "Khazri, that is what you're up against."

"I know," Khazri said as her body trembled.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Terrified."

"What must you do, when you confront that terror?"

Khazri's grip on the railing finally overcame the metal bar, and it melted away between her fingers.

"… _Conquer it."_

* * *

A/N: Rules of Nature! Leave a few reviews.


	6. Act 1: Scene 6

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is property of the Walt Disney Corporation. Support the official release. Seriously, do not fuck with them. They will end you. There's some other stuff that doesn't belong to me in there, support them as well, if you want to, but don't fuck around with Disney. Don't.

**Wonders: A Story of Miracles  
A Kim Possible Story  
****Act 1: Scene 6**

**|Fearless|**

Ron was still having trouble with Twister, who was dead set on hacking him to pieces and nothing else. As he narrowly escaped a combination of deadly axe swings with a sidestep, a duck, and a tumble, he couldn't help but wonder if this was what it felt like for Kim to be on the receiving end of Shego's attacks.

As he rolled onto his hands and feet, he looked back and found Twister falling on him with both axes raised. "Uwah!"

He sprang away, and the axes dug deep into the plated deck of the ship. As Twister ripped them out of the floor, Ron got up and took hesitant steps away from her. "Now… come on… isn't this a little excessive?"

Twister spun the axes between her fingertips like drumsticks, until they looked like sawblades. "Just die, okay?"

She threw one of the axes turned discus at Ron, the projectile narrowly missing him as he ducked under it. "Whoa!" He stood up, surprised he dodged it. Before he could celebrate it, he narrowly jumped over the second axe, and landed in a crouch to avoid the first axe as it came back. "Come on, they're boomerangs too?!"

As he cried foul, Twister caught the first axe lunged to swing it down on the top of his head. Ron swept to his right and Twister missed. Looking over his left shoulder he rolled forward under the second axe, which Twister snatched out of the air. Using the momentum imparted on her, she performed a spinning attack, herself becoming the sawblade that Ron ran screaming from.

Rufus worried about Ron, but so far he hadn't been killed so everything was okay. More importantly, he was holding that scary lady's attention exactly for as long as he needed as he came across a latched and locked door that led to a hold near the stern. Being a betting Naked Mole Rat, he was confident that below these locked doors were the humans he was looking for.

"Do you hear all that running around?" Rufus heard a familiar voice through the doors. A betting naked mole rat, indeed.

"Forget the running around, do you hear the screams?" Another replied.

"Sounds like Stoppable is here," the first voice said.

"All right, it's time for us to get out of here," a third familiar voice said with stolid determination. "If Stoppable's got their attention then either Possible or Rufus are going to bust us out of here."

Rufus, hardly immune to such praise, chuckled as he began chewing through the steel lock securing the latch.

"Chief, secure the pilots. Crash? Burn?" The third voice affirmed.

Then there was the fourth voice, also familiar, that prompted an eye-roll from Rufus mid-chew. "What? You said for Burn to secure the-"

Rufus didn't like that voice, or the person who owned it.

"Change of plans," the third said, "We've got to backup Stoppable."

"Get over yourself," the second voice said.

"Seriously," the first said before Rufus broke through the lock and pushed open the latch.

Hearing the door come loose, the third voice spoke quickly. "Go time."

"Yeah!" The first two voices affirmed.

Rufus wisely jumped back, before the hatch burst open and three blurs in blue leaped skyward. Down near the aft, Ron narrowly dodged one more axe strike, and staggered backward, panting as Twister advanced on him.

"You… you really can do this all day, huh?" He asked between breaths.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat, here," Twister answered as she languidly twirled the axes at hip level. "Ready to call it quits?"

"N-nah," Ron replied… before he glanced up, "Actually, yeah, I've bought enough time."

Twister stopped. "What?"

Overhead, Dash, Crash, and Burn reached the top of their leap, and put their hands together above Twister before calling out together.

"Team Impossible!"

Twister turned around, red flashing across her helmet. "Seriously?"

She looked up to see the three super agents land in fighting stances in front of her, and pointed an axe at them. "Going to make my job harder?"

"Completely impossible," Crash joked back.

He dies first, Twister decided.

"Stoppable, you okay?" Burn called over.

Ron held up a hand to reassure him. "Y-yeah, just need to catch my breath."

Dash cracked his knuckles. "Then take five, we've got this handled."

Twister's eyes narrowed behind her mask. At full strength, the three of them would be a considerable obstacle, which was why for the last eighteen hours she made sure they didn't get sleep and were fed the bare minimum. Their earlier acquiescence appeared to be proof that it was working, but now they seemed to have the confidence to stand up to her. Another delaying action? No, she should be able to eliminate all three of them.

With a wave of the axe, she let her contempt of the three men be known, unleashing a wave of wind towards them. Seeing the water on the deck of the ship suddenly blow towards them, all three Super Agents braced themselves and the wind struck, refusing to budge any of them to Twister's surprise.

"Go!" Dash ordered, and both Crash and Burn were on the attack, taking advantage of the still air left behind her wind wave to attack faster than she'd expected.

Crash, being just a hair faster than Burn, reached her first and opened up with a barrage of quick jabs and hooks that she had to quickly use the shafts of her axe to defend against. When she found an opening to attack, Crash dropped under the swing and stood on his right hand to kick her in the stomach with his left leg.

Ron scrambled clear of Twister as she stumbled back, avoiding both her and Burn as he fell upon her with a double fisted blow, striking her shoulders and dazing her, before he drove his right elbow into the right side of her face and spin kicked her to her left, sending her rolling across the deck.

"Boo… yah!" Ron said with rising excitement as Twister tried to get back up.

"Damn it!" She grunted before Dash stepped in and punted Twister into the side of the crane winching up the cargo. With an angry clang the entire machine shook and she fell to the ground.

She'd miscalculated again, the realization burning her as she slowly pushed herself back up, the wind suddenly swirling powerfully around her. "How can you three have any energy at all?"

Crash, cheeky as he was, happily explained. "What do a Green Beret, a Navy Seal, and a Marine Raider call being locked in a cold damp box with no water, little food, and zero sleep for eighteen hours?"

"A night off," Burns and Dash replied together.

Twister hauled herself to her feet, gritting her teeth tightly as she stood upright and prepared her axes. Her back still ached from Ron nearly breaking it, but it provided a perfect focus. Four on one odds against opponents she could not misjudge or that would be it. "All right then, it's time to retire you all permanently."

The exploding Diablo caught her, Ron, and Team Impossible's attention. Further forward, Will emerged from the hold with the pilots as the approaching sound of a rocket motor filled the air. Brightening, Rufus left them and ran to the port-side rail, scrambling up it as Ron joined him, both smiled in relief when they saw Kim approaching, riding upon the missile.

"Oh yeah? Well, you'd better start thinking about your own retirement, 'cause KP's coming to put you guys out of work for good!" Ron advised her over the approaching engine.

"She's coming?" Twister asked. "Good."

Ron did a double-take. "Wait, good? Why is that _good?"_

Closing in, Kim was relieved herself to see both Ron and Rufus near the stern. Team Impossible were also there, facing off against some woman with a faceless mask and a style straight out of a Tim Burton reimagining of the Wizard of Oz. "Wade, I'm here at the ship. It's time to sink this salvage."

"Got it, Kim, be careful though. Ron and Team Impossible are up against someone with some strange…" As Wade advised her, Kim spotted a glowing orange chain rising towards her and the missile.

Her eyes widening, Kim leaped off the weapon and the glowing chain sliced clean through it down its length. It happened so quickly that the two halves of the missile passed completely over the _Tenskwatawa_ before they exploded.

Kim fell through the air, spreading her arms and flipping forward into a swan dive, before she curled herself over again and landed on her feet with a thud square amidships, directly atop the bridge of the _Tenskwatawa,_ denting it_._ Arcs of electricity crackled across the body of the power suit, as it absorbed the force of the blow and prevented Kim from becoming a soup of bones and blood inside of her own skin.

Reaching up as she stood, she took her goggles off and tossed them aside. Without looking back, she asked. "So, who are you supposed to be?"

Khazri stood directly behind her, with her back to her in turn, her arm held out as she winched in her chain, catching the knife it ended at in her open hand and gripping it tightly. "Khazri, the violent wind of the Caspian Sea."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Is that like, what the box of your action figure says?"

Khazri giggled amicably. "… But you, Kim Possible, can call me _Fearless."_

The cyborg leaped into a somersault, and swung her leg down in a kick. Kim crossed her arms over her head, blocking it. She turned around as Khazri came down spinning, lashing out with a trio of kicks that Kim was able to block with her open hands before Khazri hit the ground and tried to sweep her legs. Almost effortlessly, Kim somersaulted over her in turn, twisting her body to face her when she landed.

Feet on the ground, she slipped left to avoid the knife Khazri rose to plunge into her face, then slipped right to avoid a corrected stab. She pushed her arm aside on the third thrust and caught Khazri's arm to turn and throw her off the bridge of the ship and towards the bow.

Khazri landed without injury and turned to find Kim hopping down from the bridge, like she was in no hurry. "Fearless, huh? Nice to know you aren't afraid of jail."

"I don't fear anything." Khazri rose, turning around to throw the knife in her right hand like a rope dart. It stopped just past Kim's head as she tilted it aside, and Khazri brought it back, swinging the chain around, wrapping it and unwrapping it around her body before she lashed out at Kim from a distance again.

Kim closed in, aggressively maneuvering under the chain and then over it before she engaged Khazri directly, her quick chops and palm strikes clashing against Khazri's armored gauntlets repeatedly as the cyborg maneuvered her chain almost completely unhindered, breaking Kim's attacks every so often with a counter attack of the weapon. When Kim dodged a second slash of the knife, Khazri lunged, attempting to cut Kim's throat just above the collar of the power suit with her other knife.

Kim dodged that, tumbled behind Khazri, and got back up on her feet just in time to drop onto her knees and lie on her back to avoid the knife and its chain as Khazri kicked it at her. She unfolded her legs from under herself and kicked up onto her feet, avoiding a sweep from the chain, and then jumped in again to kick Khazri in the chest before she could bring the knife around.

"Ugh!" Khazri stumbled back, stopped herself and let out a laugh before she extended the chains of both knives, swinging them around at high speed. As she swung them, the chains began to glow red hot, the knives at their ends as well.

In her ear, Kim heard Wade gasp with alarm. "Kim, be careful! Those are High Frequency Weapons!"

Kim raised an eyebrow. Those weapons could cut through just about anything, including and _especially_ the ship they were on. "Seems like a poor decision to me."

Khazri attacked, the knives and chains alternating between resembling blades and serpents as she tried to cut Kim into large chunks. Kim flipped to the left, and somersaulted over a chain. Well inside of Khazri's reach, she landed in a crouch and punched her twice in the stomach, pummeled her in the chest with three more punches, lifting her off her feet, before she turned around quick and fired a back kick on the end of her spin, pushing Khazri back towards the superstructure of the ship.

The knives came down, melting through the hull as they caught it and arrested Khazri's slide back. Pulling the chains taut, Khazri propelled herself at Kim much faster, and drove the top of her helmeted head into Kim's for the headbutt. She hit something much harder, in the form of the Power Suit's force field before Kim dispelled it to punish Khazri. Just inside of her punch, however, Khazri's kick found its mark first and Kim was struck and sent stumbling towards the starboard railing.

Kim hit it with enough force to bend it. Recovering, she leaned against it, and rubbed her chest. "Huh… she packs a wallop."

"She's a combat cyborg," Wade replied, "She's probably rated to tear a Main Battle Tank into pieces with her bare hands."

"Got any weaknesses for me?" Kim asked.

"Sure do. Sufficient electromagnetic interference should be enough to temporarily disable her body. You'd have to apply it directly by causing a power surge through her system, or through a high-yield electromagnetic pulse. Grenades like that do exist but…"

Kim didn't have anything like that readily available, before she looked down at her suit. "I think I can trip her breakers with what I got."

"It could work," Wade agreed as Kim pushed herself from the railing.

To Khazri, Kim smirked. "Okay, I'm done with my warmup."

Khazri began to spin her chains again. "Oh good! I was holding back, too. C'mon Kimmie. Let me open up the throttle a little before I disembowel you."

Kim entered a fighting stance. "A little?" She smirked. "You'd better hit the firewall."

Hundreds of miles away was the Island of Malta, a small but historically famous island just to the south of Sicily. On this island, was an old temple, one of many formerly belonging to the Order of Knights of the Hospital of Saint John of Jerusalem but long since vacated. Here, a rare sight stood among the ruins looking out past the rocky coasts and to the sea as the sun fell lower still to the horizon to the west. It was a pair of young women dressed in the attire of Catholic Nuns. One's attire was all white, signifying her role as a Nun in training–still short of taking her vows. The second wore a traditional black habit but with a long stole draped over her shoulders, branded with the heraldry of the Knights Hospitaller, and in her right hand carried an old German bolt action rifle.

The rifle wielding Nun looked out at the sea with increasing agitation, her eyes–such a light gray that they barely stood out against her iris–narrowed with her consternation.

The apprentice nun looked over at her. "Is something wrong, Sister Ysidro?"

Sister Lida Ysidro looked back at the apprentice beside her, a pretty if timid young woman close to her age aptly named Angela, and back out to the sea.

"Last night, I had a nightmare," Sister Ysidro said to the apprentice. "There was not much to it, but the worst of them are the simplest. In it I was dark and cold, and the darkness was suffocating–pressing in on every inch of my body, trying to crush me like a vice."

Angela brought a hand to her mouth. "That sounds awful."

"Yes, and I can still feel it," Sister Ysidro revealed before she pointed off in the direction of the Ionian Sea. "It's coming from out there."

Angela gave a start, before she looked the elder nun over. "Could it be… something related to your powers?"

Sister Ysidro nodded, her expression grim as the air trembled around the elder nun. "And it's gotten stronger, the pressure, the cold. _Something is wrong, and I need to find out what."_

Angela stepped back as she could feel pressure herself–coming from Sister Ysidro. Then a blast of wind and dust overtook her habit and the trailing cloth of her cap blowing behind her as she raised a hand to shield her eyes.

When Angela lowered her hand and blinked away the dust that got past her, she found a clear spot where the nun had stood, before she looked upward.

"God be with you," she said hopefully.

* * *

A/N: Mysterious strangers abound! Who is Khazri? And why a nun?


	7. Act 1: Scene 7

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is property of the Walt Disney Corporation. Support the official release. Seriously, do not fuck with them. They will end you. There's some other stuff that doesn't belong to me in there, support them as well, if you want to, but don't fuck around with Disney. Don't.

**Wonders: A Story of Miracles  
A Kim Possible Story  
****Act 1: Scene 7**

**|The Whipping Wind|**

The second Kim and Khazri took off into battle, Ron's first thought was to immediately run to back her up assist from a safe distance watch and offer dramatic reactions. His second thought was to duck under Twister's axe as the goth lolita dressed assassin let it fly at his head. Luckily he was quicker at having second thoughts, as the axe passed and began its long circle back around.

Twirling her remaining axe around in her hand, she brought the shaft up to block Burn's punch, before jumping up and kicking him in his square jaw. It didn't seem to do much, but before Burn could grab her leg, she brought her heel back across his face and shoved her empty hand forward, pushing him back with a wall of air.

"You guys," she growled as she caught her returning axe. "I tried to be nice."

Twirling herself as she stood up, Twister formed a whirlwind around her that she used to slow down one of Crash's kicks, parried his leg away and attempted to hack it off. The Global Justice Agent was quick and clever enough to use the same whirlwind to escape the counterattack and counter with his own, his left hook colliding with her right arm as she raised it in defense. She inverted the axe in her left and drove the handle into his gut. As he doubled over, she flipped the grip again and brought it down on his back to force him to his knees.

That just left her open, however, to a pair of high kicks from both Burn and Dash, the blow knocking her into the crane still hoisting the cargo up. As it shook from her impact, she pushed herself off it. "I kept you alive and even fed you."

Seeing the crane jostle, Ron tore his eyes away from the direction that Kim and Khazri were clashing in and looked at the machine. "Oh right." He looked to Rufus. "Come on Rufus, let's get dangerous."

Rufus made a motion, like he was concealing himself behind a cape, before scampering towards the fight with Ron close behind.

Twister sidestepped Dash's punch, and began to use more coordinated moves to defeat his blows, while lashing out with her axes to keep him back. The bald and bearded Global Justice Agent met her parries blow for blow, but didn't have anything for the literal blow that she unleashed after he dipped under an axe strike for his temple. Wind slammed into him, and he was pushed back, freeing her to counter Burn as he came in low and tried to uppercut her. Vaulting over him, she hooked her axes under his arms and tossed him over her head into Crash just as he was getting off his knees.

"And this is the disrespect I get for being humane?" Twister demanded.

Both Crash and Burn got up, and the former couldn't help himself–well he could, but he saw Ron and Rufus sneaking towards the crane and set his priorities straight. "Be honest, you were nice because I'm so good looking, wasn't it?"

Twister momentarily recoiled, before a red flash erupted across her body. In an instant, Crash went from hearing the roar of the sea and the combat at the bow of the ship, to nothing at all as it became very hard for him to breathe. It only took him a second to realize what was happening, before he jumped back, breaking out of the airless pocket Twister created around his head.

Burn checked his coughing comrade and quickly rushed to attack. "You no good little…!"

"What did you call it again?" Just as Burn reached her, she lifted into the air with the lightness of a feather, and Burn took off with her. Without the ground beneath him, the Global Justice agent began to flail as he tried to get footing. "Recognizing the biggest dog in the room?"

Ron looked up, and his eyes grew wide as Twister brought Burn towards her and raised her axes above her head for a killing blow.

"Burn!" Dash yelled before Ron joined his side with a weapon in hand and took aim.

"I'm the biggest dog you'll _ever meet!"_ She roared as she swung down, only to miss as Ron's grappling hook tagged her on the forehead before wrapping around Burn, allowing him and Dash to yank him to safety.

"Dang it, Stoppable!" Crash said after getting air back into his lungs. "You had a clear shot at the crane!"

Ron looked back as Burn shrugged off the coiled grappling line. "Excuse me for not wanting to see a friend of the family die!"

Twister, her mask cracked by the grappling hook, aimed and threw her axe. The weapon went straight for Ron, but Dash intervened, shoving him out of the way and reaching out to catch the weapon. With a snort, Twister tilted her head and the axe did the same, avoiding Dash's hand but not his arm as the blade sank into his bicep and deep.

"Argh!" Dash stumbled back and grabbed at his arm. "Ugh… hit me down to the bone!"

Twister looked down at her opponents and their proximity to the crane. She snorted. "Oh, is that what you're so eager to get to?"

A vortex swirled around the edges of the crane, before expanding into a ball of sharply spinning air that threw all three Global Justice Agents and Ron back. As Crash stopped and shielded Ron from the buffeting winds, Twister's other axe came down, circled around the sphere to pick up speed, and went straight for his torso. The axe handle struck him in the stomach, with enough force to throw him off the ship and into the sea.

"Crash!" Ron and Burn both shouted, before Twister crashed onto the deck directly in front of Burn. Her right hand, held far behind her, contained in its palm a tightly pressurized ball of air so compact that it was visible through the sharply spinning condensation inside. Bringing her arm around, she drove the sphere into Burn's stomach, and the ball of air released, blasting Burn even further out into the water and sending Ron rolling end over end into the aft superstructure.

As Ron sat against it, stunned, Twister turned from watching Burn splash down to looking at him. Her damage mask split further, exposing some of her face and her left eye.

"I wonder what Kim'll do after she sees what I did to you?" Twister asked as she began towards him.

Ron gulped, and fought down his fear. "There are more pressing questions… like… where's Rufus?"

At that instant, the unmistakable twang of a cable snapping made Twister freeze in her place. Her exposed eye widening in genuine horror, she looked back just in time to see the severed cable that was hauling up the stolen cargo whip around violently before it disappeared into the water. She watched the cable vanish, before she looked at the crane.

There was Rufus, proudly gesturing to his curiously powerful incisors, which he had just put to excellent use. "Hehehehe."

Near the port side of the ship, Will Du could not believe what he was seeing. In spite of everything even Team Impossible's inability to overcome this woman, Ron Stoppable and the Naked Mole Rat actually succeeded in outsmarting her and secured the objective. "There are some things in this world that are just too absurd…"

More of Twister's mask broke, as she clenched her hands into fists. "You persistent little…!"

Ron saw her hand hand open, and a cloud appear in her palm. He had only a half-second to react before she turned around and tried to drive it into his face. It missed as he leaped over her, but on touching the wall, it dented in over a foot and shook the entire ship. Twister turned around, furious to reengage, but only met her own axe as it fell towards her head. Instinctively she caught it between her hands before it struck her in the face, but that just allowed Dash to drive his good arm's fist into her stomach with enough force to lift her off her feet, and slammed her into the same depression she just made.

As she bounced off the wall, Dash spun around and back-kicked her into it even harder, and the imprint her body made was even deeper than the first dent. Embedded into it, Twister stopped moving.

Dash stumbled back, and grabbed his injured arm. "Stoppable, you and Rufus okay?"

Ron wasn't concerned about that. "Yeah, yeah, we're fine. Crash? Burn?"

"Still alive, but we need to get out of here and get to them, ASAP. The cargo's not going anywhere but back to the bottom of the sea, so we don't need to worry about it."

Will emerged from around the corner. "There's a motor launch on the starboard side that the pilots and I have secured and been preparing during the chaos. This way, if we're to save the others."

Ron just could not get too enthusiastic. "Oh, well… hey, you did something! Good job!"

Rufus brought up a good point, chattering loudly before pointing in the direction Kim went. "Uh! Uh! Kim!"

"Right, KP!" Ron said before there was a crash on the fantail of the boat. He, Dash, Rufus, and Will looked over to see Khazri sliding backward towards the very edge of the ship's stern, as Kim followed right after–descending like a hawk falling upon its prey to drive a double kick into Khazri's face that the cyborg blocked with both arms. Pushed just far enough that her heel was just over the edge, Khazri stopped, laughed, and opened her arms, tossing Kim back.

Gracefully, Kim flipped back and landed on her feet, as Khazri lowered her arms and began laughing ecstatically. "This is such a thrill!"

Kim smirked, opening and closing her hands as she felt the power of the suit thrum over her body. Khazri wasn't like Shego–who was like a rank pushover when she wore the Battle Suit. It felt like she was fighting Shego again without it, needing to stay alert and agile, focused on her opponent to escape their deadly strikes by the barest margins. For the first time since she got this thing, she felt like she was up against a challenge.

"I'm almost ashamed that I agree," Kim joked as she assumed a low stance, her left foot and raised left arm leading.

"Get her, Kim!" Ron called out before Will grabbed his arm. "Hey!"

"The mission is complete," Will said as he pulled him towards the launch, "We need to escape."

Ron shook his head. "Not happening, I gotta stay with KP in case she needs help!"

"And what exactly are you going to do? Possible seems to have it well in order!" Will asked.

"I'll have you know that in times like this I am great emotional support," Ron said, with Rufus nodding in agreement.

Will grimaced, before looking to Dash. "Quickly, get the launch and go rescue the others with the pilots. I'll stay here and support Team Possible." He looked towards the clash of woman and cyborg. "However helpful that may be."

"Understood," Dash complied, agreeing with the mercurial super agent now that he was actually making proper calls of judgement.

On the bridge of the _Tenskwatawa,_ Temujin looked towards the panicking crew on the bridge as the cargo began rapidly descending towards the seafloor again. He narrowed his eyes, before clearing his throat–the sound abruptly stopping the growing din around him.

"You are to begin evacuating the vessel in a calm and orderly fashion," he ordered. "You will evacuate via the foredeck. Destroy all sensitive materials on your way out but leave the ship itself and its navigational ability intact; When you are recovered by the authorities you will answer no questions. Dismissed."

The crewmembers, still shaken, quietly obeyed and began to destroy equipment on the bridge before leaving it for the bow of the ship. Satisfied with their effort, he turned back to watch Kim and Khazri, then looked further down at the warped and dented wall Twister was dug into. His fearsome gaze fell upon Ron and Rufus, before he looked back at the two young women.

"_Hubris is a folly that discriminates not."_

Retracting her chains, and gripping only the knives tightly, Khazri laughed loudly and rushed straight at Kim. Once again, her strikes were narrowly defeated by the agile and quick-footed teen as she darted back and forth between them; practically flickering like a ghost, Kim got behind her to chop across her shoulders and then punch her between them.

Staggered, Khazri stared at Ron, Rufus, and Will before she pointedly ignored them and threw the knife in her left hand back at Kim. Ducking under it, Kim ran in, and Khazri did the evading this time, slipping clear of her spin kick and swinging her chain at her. She missed as Kim ducked, but cut clean through the crane.

Kim's foot came down as Khazri looked up, her heel connecting with the top part of her helmet. The armor around Khazri's crown snapped off, revealing part of her scalp and a bit of bleached white hair. Kim drew her leg back, flipped, and performed a handspring, jumping and spinning to land on the remains of the crane.

"_Old professionals and talented upstarts fall into the same trap."_

Jumping onto the arm of the crane, Khazri ran and leapt into an uppercut targeting Kim's face. She raised her right arm at the last moment, and sparks flew as the High Frequency Blade managed to tear through most of it, exposing skin in its wake. Before Khazri could express joy, she ate a high kick to the chest and was sent flipping through the air.

"_When well-earned confidence turns into something darker."_

Closing her arms to her body, Khazri took control of her flip before she opened her arms and legs, revealing the metallic wings connecting her arms to her waist. With a powerful flap she shot back towards Kim like a bird of prey.

"She can fly, too?!" Ron asked in disbelief, as Khazri flew past Kim's right side, her gaze following the battle suit's damaged right arm as it regenerated the damage she dealt. Completing her pass, Khazri spread her wings and soared into a climb.

"Having freaky wind powers I can understand," Wade said of Twister. "But this? Who makes this stuff?"

"We'll figure that out later," Kim said, "She's just given me the perfect opportunity to zap her."

Wade agreed. "I'll cook up a flight option for upgrades to the suit."

Already circling like a harpy, Khazri cackled with murderous excitement like one, too. "God, I'm in love! Push me harder, please! I need everything you've got for me!"

Kim felt a chill with that. "Oh, that is so wrong."

The cyborg turned armored harpy swung her arms powerfully, using her flaps to rapidly change her directions as she approached Kim. "How is it wrong, Kimmie?!"

She moved with such speed that it was almost like teleporting in a zigzag pattern towards her. Appearing right in her face, she retracted her wings and slashed with both of her knives. "When this is everything I've ever wanted it to be?!"

Kim deflected one blade, the edge tearing open her battle suit along her right arm again, and leaned back to avoid cutting too deep a gash across her stomach. "You are _so_ not the kind of fan I want."

The suit rapidly regenerated the damage, as Kim thrust her fist into Khazri's face.

Khazri, her gaze locked on the regenerating damaged flickered out of her sight and appeared behind her. Kim expected it and drove the back of her right fist into the mask of Khazri's helmet, but only felt air.

"_No man enters this world fully formed, but we are equal in that sense."_

"But I _need_ you~!" Khazri sang as Kim ducked and turned around, the cyborg's retaliatory slash barely missing her long red hair.

When she faced the cyborg, she came back up and grabbed onto her to slip around her like a serpent climbing a tree. Khazri, not expecting a grapple, was just a hair too slow to react when Kim leaped off and made a yanking motion as she escaped her–a grappling hook line from her right arm she left hooked to Khazri's waist going taut before she was pulled backward by the strength of Kim's swing alone. As she went past her, Kim kicked Khazri with both feet, at the cyborg went crashing into the superstructure of the ship, just below the aft-facing windows of the bridge.

The impact shattered the windows, but Temujin remained standing unflinching and unharmed as the setting sun's light bathed him.

Wade, monitoring the fight, grimaced upon the impact. There was no shortage of these types who really wanted to kill Kim, but this manic aggression was something else. More disturbing was her complete disregard for everything else… even Shego kept her eyes on the objective. Khazri wanted nothing and no one else, even when it could possibly give her an advantage against Kim.

"_Circumstances of our birth, though they do not define us, have a hand in determining our value. Some will have the advantage of wealth, stability, and natural talent."_

Kim landed on the ship's fantail, holding her right arm up–the grappling line from her forearm still connected to Khazri. Her back against the wall, Khazri panted for breath audibly as she stared back, arcs of electricity bouncing across her damaged helmet.

"_Some will come from nothing, and do everything they must to have anything."_

"I'm sure this has been fun for you, but I've got to get back home in time for dinner. You done?" Kim asked.

Khazri's breathing steadied enough for her to giggle aloud again. "I'm only done… when _you're_ done."

"All right then," Kim said in a resigned tone–before she surged power through her battle suit. The energy surge raced up the line and into Khazri, who screamed loudly as she was shocked by the electromagnetic interference.

The current of energy quickly overloaded Khazri's cyborg body, several pieces of Khazri's armor similarly popped and detonated, including her helmet. Seeing it, Ron did a double take at the violence of Khazri's shocking, before he looked at Kim–and the expression of cold satisfaction on her face as the flashes of energy faded and smoke wreathed Khazri's trembling body–bolts of electricity dancing around her as she lay in a daze.

"And you're done," Kim said as she coldly retracted the line.

That felt good, _really good._ Looking down at her now empty hand, she opened and closed it several times before settling on a tightly clenched fist that arced and radiated power.

Ron and Rufus both didn't like Kim's expression as she stared down at her fist. Something was… off.

"Arrogance," Temujin said aloud as the smoke cleared around him, "Is the weakness that lurks in us all, whether one is born a king and never known failure or made one through overcoming a hundred defeats."

Kim looked up from her fist and directly at Temujin, meeting gazes with him for the first time and growing surprised. Was this guy in charge? She cut straight to that point. "You're the brains behind this, I presume?"

Temujin lifted his right hand from his pocket and upturned his palm in a gesture to himself. "Is it not obvious?"

"Well, it's time to give it up," she said, "Are you going to surrender peacefully, or does Global Justice have to fish you out of the water after I wreck your boat?"

Temujin looked down at his hand, and past it, at Khazri's limp body. "Now you're being _too_ presumptuous. At what point, Miss Possible, have I been defeated?"

Kim crouched, and broke into a run up the fantail. "I would say right…"

She jumped up onto the base of the superstructure, and leapt towards him. "… About…!"

Jumping again, she shot straight towards Temujin as she lunged to grab his collar. "Now!"

Just as she reached him, Khazri suddenly came to life and leaped up between Kim and Temujin, her hand catching hers and stopping her cold. Most of her armor on her torso and legs was gone, revealing beneath it the extensive carbon fiber musculature that made up the latter. Her helmet was also gone, revealing the pale face of a once pretty woman, her face marred by the surgical scars and the lines of her cyborg prosthetics around her face.

Kim stared at the brown-eyed woman, red light shining from them, and gasped when she recognized her face. "You?!"

Seeing her face as well, Wade's mouth fell agape. "What?!"

Khazri smiled as she dragged the surprised teen down, and drove her knee into Kim's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "Yeah, me."

The cyborg swung a kick into Kim, launching her back onto the fantail, where she recovered and landed hard. Sliding towards the edge, Kim clutched her stomach as she coughed loudly.

"Hang on, KP!" Ron yelled as he tried to run over, only to be taken down by Will, barely saving him from being bowled over by Khazri as she rushed in again.

"Whoa, get down you idiot!" The super agent warned as he held him down.

Kim blocked Khazri's bird-like kicks as she fell upon her. Dipping right, she faced the cyborg and kept her guard up as Khazri turned in mid air and stomped at her several more times before somersaulting back and landing in a crouch.

Kim shook her arms, energy crackling around them as the suit absorbed distributed the energy of her blows away. Khazri landed, twirling her knives before reconnecting their chains and spinning them around like yo-yos.

"Of all people who want a piece of me… it's _you?"_ Kim asked, incredulous. "_Adrena Lynn?"_

Khazri let out a joyous sound, a half-giggle half-sigh, like a girl who'd just been acknowledged by the person she loved. "To think that after two years and all your adventures, you would remember my name."

* * *

A/N: Did you know Adrena Lynn was supposed to be a major antagonist in Kim Possible? Test audiences hated her because she was she was a fake action girl who wasn't an actual competitor to Kim, and so she was relegated to the dumpster. I ran with that.


	8. Act 1: Scene 8

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is property of the Walt Disney Corporation. Support the official release. Seriously, do not fuck with them. They will end you. There's some other stuff that doesn't belong to me in there, support them as well, if you want to, but don't fuck around with Disney. Don't.

**Wonders: A Story of Miracles  
A Kim Possible Story  
****Act 1: Scene 8**

**|Impossibility|**

"Hang on, we got you," Dash assured Crash as he and Burn hauled him into the motor launch. Like Burn, his Global Justice suit immediately went into rescue mode soon as he hit the water, the neck, collar, and front of the suit inflating like a life-preserver to bring him to the surface with his head above the water. Though injured and dazed, he was conscious.

"Dang, girl packs a wallop," he said of Twister after coughing up some seawater. "How you guys doing?"

"I'm feeling a little walloped, but I'm in one piece" Burn dryly joked back.

Dash rubbed his bandaged but injured arm. "Same here. That windy girl is down for the count, though, I saw to that. Possible's joined the fray, so it's about wrapping up by now."

Crash looked towards the ship, and wiped the traces of salt water from his face before focusing on the aft deck. "You sure? Because I think that cyborg is still up and Kim's facing her down."

Dash swore under his breath, and stood to look as well. He glanced at the pilots, who manned the Launch's outboard motor. "Start bringing us back to the ship."

Aboard _Tenskwatawa,_ Kim was confused. This raving mad but surprisingly competent cyborg was _Adrena Lynn?_ Of all the blasts from her past who could be mixed up in all this, she expected her the least–let alone as a high performance combat cyborg.

"Okay, call me a little skeptical but is that _really_ you?" Kim asked. "Because if so? You've really got a lot of…" She looked Khazri's cyborg body over. "… Work done."

"Thanks, I got it just for you!" The cyborg said cheerfully just before she leaped at Kim, her stab stopped cold as Kim transformed the gloves of the battlesuit to the shielded gauntlets she normally used to catch energy blasts.

Khazri took full advantage of Kim's block, using the sudden stop to slip behind Kim and thrust her palm into her back. Recovering after only a step forward, Kim turned inside Khazri's reach and swung out a chop with her left arm to stop Khazri's right and the knife she tried to plunge into her neck, and palm thrust her in the chest with her right to push her back.

Khazri threw her rope darts, the air cracking around them, but Kim used the gauntlets to catch and knock them away. With no hesitation, she was on the attack, bolts of energy jumping from her feet to the ground as she ran at Khazri. "Well I'm flattered, but it won't do you much good!"

"It's all that I need!" Khazri said as her blazing knives only hit air thanks to Kim's evasions.

As the cyborg windmilled her rope darts to hit her, Will was just as confused as Kim. "Adrena Lynn, the former Youtube stuntwoman? _She's_ this nightmare?"

Ron pulled out his Kimmunicator and brought up Wade's face. The young genius was hurriedly running analyses on Khazri. "Wade, why is Adrena Lynn a cyborg trying to kill Kim?!"

"I was having enough trouble trying to analyze her when I didn't know who she actually was," Wade admitted. "I'm looking into it now, maybe we'll be able to figure out who's behind all this–because she's definitely not calling the shots."

Kim reached her and attacked with a rapid set of punches Khazri defeated before a kick forced the cyborg to sidestep. With her weight barely on her backfoot, Khazri viciously lunged again, before Kim caught her arm and swung her around to toss her away.

Instead of flying off, the cyborg planted her clawed feet and broke the throw before coming right back in, thrusting her knife repeatedly to impale Kim through her stomach but having each strike deflected.

Kim finally caught Khazri's left forearm, but this time the cyborg lifted and swung her to drop her on her back. "Gotcha!"

"Whoa!" Kim caught herself, landing on her feet before curling herself back up and kicking Khazri in the face with both feet.

"Ugh!" Flung back, Khazri staggered and stopped herself.

Kim jumped back to her feet, and began hopping from one to the other, her stance loose and cocky, like Bruce Lee ready to finish off his opponent at the film's climax. "It's funny, you were a lot more impressive before I found out _it was just you."_

Khazri's eyes flashed from brown to red, her hands trembling so hard that a rattling sound could be heard. "Ohh… you are making this _so much sweeter."_

She threw the knife in her right hand, and Kim let it pass the left side of her head as she ran down the length of the chain. Grabbing it, she let sparks fly from under her fingers before she grabbed it and yanked, pulling Khazri into a kick swung for her side. Grunting from the impact, Khazri skidded sideways, recovered, and swung the left chain as Kim released the right and pursued her.

Like dancers at an impossible tempo, they moved with and against each other, offering no openings, viciously attacking, blocking, and counter-attacking in a long unbroken chain. Bolts of energy, flashes of orange-hot metal, bits of armor, and scraps of fabric flew as the margin of error narrowed to a perfectly thin line.

Long used to Kim's exceptional fighting skills as he was, the almost choreographed beauty of Kim and Khazri's exchanges stunned Ron as he and Will both watched.

"How is she so powerful?" Will asked as Kim narrowly avoided a fatal slice, the knife and super hot chain only shaving off some of the battlesuit to expose the skin of her left shoulder.

"Which one?" Ron asked, when a kick from Kim connected with the small of Khazri's back.

A diagonal, vertical slash from the chain brushed over the fabric of the battlesuit over Kim's slender waist down to her lower stomach, a superhot trail left behind as she jumped back. The blade of the knife reached just a bit further, splitting the material open but also neatly missing her skin. Will averted his eyes. "Clearly the one who shouldn't even be a factor. Combat Cyborgs are at a whole different level of ability over normal humans."

Kim punished Khazri for the cut, slamming a right hook into her jaw before a left uppercut lifted her chin up and left her wide open to a roundhouse kick to the solar plexus. "They don't feel pain, their emotions are suppressed, and their reflexes and reaction speed is well into superhuman…"

"First off? I don't think Adrena Lynn is suppressing _anything."_ Ron pointed out over Khazri's cackling laugh as she went right back into it. "Second? Why do you think Global Justice even sent us to rescue you? Kim can do anything! She's been fighting Shego for years. She's fought ninjas, robots, monkeys, ninja robots, ninja monkeys."

Khazri's knife cut across Kim's thigh, just a little deeper, but only having slight red line to show for it before Kim's palm found her jaw and she was sent spinning away from her.

"But not ninja robot monkeys," Ron realized as Khazri used to momentum of her spin to connect a high kick to Kim's chest, but only missed as Kim leaned away into a quick backflip and kept flipping to avoid the cyborg's chains.

Rufus gestured towards Khazri and Ron conceded. "Oh, there's one."

Above them, the bridge was empty save for Temujin, who stroked his chin as he silently contemplated the fight.

The cyborg attacked again and Kim met her head on, once more ducking and weaving around the chains as she got close to strike. Within two paces of Khazri, she side-flipped to the cyborg's right and kicked her in the side. As Khazri deflected she spun and kicked again, and then a third time, before she set her foot down, evaded the chains, and kicked her square in the chest.

Khazri blocked it against her raised, curled arm, and the force of the blow cracking its remaining armor as it launched them both from each other, Kim landing sloppily enough to have to catch herself with one hand while Khazri staggered backward and sagged, her cyborg body heaving as she gasped.

"Ha… hahaha…" Khazri's desperate breaths turned into unstable giggling, as she began to twirl her rope darts around herself again. "This is amazing! You're such a monster!"

"Monster?" Kim asked as her battle suit began repairing, starting with the damaged upper parts of her body, and working its way downward.

Khazri grinned viciously. "Has it ever occurred to you just how powerful you are? Or have you been such a helpful little freak that no one has _once_ called you out on it?"

Kim's stance solidified. "Well I think you answered your own question there," she answered, welcoming the moment of dialogue to allow her suit's repairs to finish. "Maybe I don't notice because I'm not _monstrous,_ like you."

Khazri tossed both her knives to herself. "That doesn't change what you are!"

They came at each other simultaneously, Khazri lunging at Kim with a slash that once again tore into her battle suit, this time across her leg, as she evaded and kicked her away again. As Khazri fell back, Kim looked at the new tear on her suit for an instant and pressed the attack.

Blocking a punch, Khazri retracted her chains, catching both blades and slashing Kim to disembowel her, but only succeeded in ripping the fabric across her left side open.

Kim reacted quickly, jumping back as Khazri swung upward with both knives, another thin split appearing in the fabric right between her breasts. She ignored it, parrying one knife and then the other, before palm thrusting Khazri in the mouth to stop her advance cold. She wound up and drove a kick into the side of her head, and the cyborg evaded, ducking down low and slashing upward, the tip of her knife ripping open the fabric of the battle suit just below the right shoulder to above her elbow.

"Are you trying to kill me or undress me?!" Kim mocked as she punished Khazri for the miss again, and kicked her in the back of the head as she went past.

Ron heard an alarmed "Oh no!" from the Kimmunicator. He looked at the screen. "Wade?"

Wade's eyes were darting back and forth between screens on his end. "Kim, look out!"

Kim didn't hear him as Khazri suddenly whirled around, swinging out the knife on the end of its chain. Kim's natural acrobatic ability was more than enough, she somersaulted back over the chain, and then ducked under the return stroke. As she moved, Khazri's eyes followed her and watched the battle suit regenerate, starting from the tears at her legs and working upward.

The red glow in Khazri's eyes became a golden flash in an instant, and she threw the superheated rope dart seemingly at Kim's head, but even as she corrected to evade, she realized one instant too late that the trajectory was just a little off. The blade struck home, impaling Kim clean through her upper arm just above the elbow.

"NO!" Wade screamed.

Will gasped. "What?!"

Ron and Rufus both went pale with horror. "_KIM!"_

Temujin snorted.

In the first instant, Kim was more in disbelief that the knife hit her at all, before the searing agony of her flesh _boiling_ tore a shriek from Kim's throat. "HAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"That looks like it hurts… let's take care of that!" Khazri shouted as she yanked the knife out of Kim's injured arm. The blade had barely left her skin, when the other chain came up–and with no effort at all lashed through the limb, lopping it off completely. The dismembered limb was flung into the water off the ship's fantail with an anticlimactic splash.

Kim's scream ended in a sharp squeak, and she turned her head to look at her cauterized stump. "A… ah… m-my…!"

She stumbled back, her mind racing but all of her focus on her missing limb. "… My a…"

"_KIM!"_ Ron yelled in a panic, and his footsteps as he ran towards them, but it sounded so distant… muffled. Everything slowed down, as she turned her head back towards Khazri–no–Adrena Lynn.

It hurt.

"Hey," the cyborg asked her voice just a little clearer as Kim's focus fell on her. Everything was blurry, her vision obscured by the tears filling her eyes.

"_Kim get away from her!"_ Wade urgently ordered. "_Kim?! KIM!"_

It hurt so much.

"Do you remember my old catch phrase from my Youtube days? You know… before you ruined my life forever?" Khazri asked

"_Possible!"_ Will yelled, as Kim weakly raised her remaining arm, only for Khazri to bat it aside.

The cyborg's eyes lit in recollection. "Oh yeah! It was '_What will I do next?'"_

She reached out, grabbing Kim by her right shoulder, and the knife in her other hand heated up. As Kim tried to pull away, hobbled by pain and panic, Adrena Lynn's eyes flashed gold again.

"_**This."**_

In one powerful motion, she stabbed Kim in the heart–her blade, her hand holding it, and most of her arm tearing through her chest and out her back.

Ron, almost halfway to the fantail, lost all of his momentum and came to a halt. Rufus, holding onto his shoulder, let out a piercing, horrified shriek. Behind them, Will recoiled in shock at the violent suddenness of Khazri impaling Kim.

Kim, still standing, slowly looked down at her chest, just below and to the right of her heart, and stared at Khazri's arm. She was impaled completely through, the cyborg's bloodstained hand emerging from her back–battle suit and all.

It felt… the wound itself didn't feel like anything, not like her arm. There was nothing even as she stared at it, just… numb. Opening her mouth to gasp, nothing came out but a wet, ragged sound, and a river of blood that spilled from her lips and down her chin, running down the hydrophobic material of the battle suit.

"Freaky…"

Kim's vision was already graying at the edges and tunneling as she looked at her face. She expected more of her manic joy, but when their eyes met the stunt woman-turned cyborg seemed to be overcome with a profound relief–she almost seemed surprised as she stared back at Kim.

"I did it," her voice was clear as a calm, cold sea… like a crushing burden had been suddenly lifted from her, "I killed you."

"_Killed me?"_ Kim thought as the last vestiges of her consciousness slipped from her. "_I'm… dying…?"_

She tried to breathe again, and but only blood poured from her mouth as her body went limp. Khazri placed her free hand on Kim's shoulder, and began to slowly pull her arm from her. Then with a sudden jerk, Khazri yanked herself free from Kim, and she stumbled forward, only to be caught and held up by the cyborg.

"I'll never be afraid again," the cyborg whispered before she gently pushed Kim back, and let her fall like a ragdoll off the fantail of the ship and into the water with an anticlimactic splash.

* * *

A/N: Leave a review.


	9. Act 1: Scene 9

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is property of the Walt Disney Corporation. Support the official release. Seriously, do not fuck with them. They will end you. There's some other stuff that doesn't belong to me in there, support them as well, if you want to, but don't fuck around with Disney. Don't.

**Wonders: A Story of Miracles  
A Kim Possible Story  
****Act 1: Scene 9**

**|Full Stop|**

Ashen-faced, his body trembling, Wade slumped backward from his computer as a single long tone sounded from the speakers that flanked him. Being connected to the scene by the Battle Suit, he'd had a first person view of the fight from Kim's perspective, right up to that final instant.

The screens showing Kim's metrics, recorded and streamed to him by the Battle Suit, were all flat. Heart rate, breathing, nervous system activity, were all at zero.

Kim was dead.

It had happened so suddenly, from the moment he realized what Khazri–Adrena Lynn was doing to the actual moment she struck. She had been testing and probing the Battle Suit the entire fight, pushing its limits to find any hole she could exploit and she did. The Battle Suit's regenerative ability, she didn't just figure it out, she literally picked it apart.

Realizing it did no good, nor did the other understanding he had as he stared in shock at the continued stream of data from the Battle Suit, the flat lines of Kim's extinguished vitals flickering and glitching.

"It was a setup the whole time," he said aloud, numbly.

On the fantail of the _Tenskwatawa, _Khazri stepped from the edge of the deck and slowly walked backward. She raised her left hand and groped blindly at the air until it rested against the destroyed crane. The moment she had the support, she leaned against it, scratching her clawed fingers along the metal and leaving a trail of sparks as the enormity of what she'd done sank in, and she felt even lighter than ever.

"I did it."

Her head was swimming, overcome with such pure and unbidden ecstasy that she fell back from the crane and stumbled. Joy, she couldn't remember feeling anything so complete and satisfying, down to her bones, further into the core of her being. She had done it.

"She's dead."

She looked at her right hand, the black armor and carbon-nanotube skin splattered a vibrant red with Kim's blood. It was like experiencing all of the happiest moments in her life at once, unbridled euphoria flooded her mind to the point that tears formed in her eyes and ran down her face in streams as her mouth opened into a smile.

"I… I killed her… I k-killed her…!"

Khazri, Adrena Lynn, threw her head back as she burst into gleeful laughter that mixed with relieved sobs and cries. "She's dead! She's _dead!"_

She palmed her tear-streaked face with her right hand, smearing Kim's blood across it, as she kept laughing–completely overcome with unbidden joy.

To Will, his shock turned to disgust as he stared at the mad cyborg woman. "Unbelievable, this is what kills her? A single-minded child?"

A sudden bright flash of blue light very nearly blinded Will and beat back the encroaching twilight as the air became suddenly very still, drowning out ambient sound and Khazri's laughter. Quickly shielding his eyes, he turned his head away from it when a wave of _power_ struck him and pushed him back several steps.

Adrena Lynn stopped laughing the second the light came, and when the energy wave hit her she stumbled forward. Her eyes were wide and dilated, as more of the sheer force washed over her.

"… Ah?" Khazri, confused, slowly turned back towards the light.

It was radiating from Ron, every inch of his body painted in a blue hue by a massive and swirling aura. Matching the ferocity of his aura was his expression–stony, but with overflowing anger, his eyes shedding tears that lifted away and evaporated in his light.

"Stoppable?" Will asked as his eyes adjusted to the shine and he looked back, unsure what to make of this shocking transformation. It wasn't just him, Rufus too had the same exact glow and with their aura their hatred for Khazri radiated even stronger.

Temujin watched with a slow, low hum as the blue light expanded, encompassing him and the entire ship.

"_Oh!"_

Within the ancient halls of the far away Yamanouchi Ninja School of Japan, in its deepest sanctum, the sudden mortified gasp escaped the whiskered mouth of its elderly headmaster. His eyes flew open and he spilled from his meditative position, catching himself on his right hand as his left shot to his heart. A terrible feeling had pierced the serenity of his trance and it was wedging itself further into his chest and spreading through him, overcoming his unprepared mind and body with its dense potency.

At the edge of the tatami mats the school's master was suffering his fit upon, a light brown-skinned Japanese woman wearing a black gi moved from her own meditation position, alarmed. "Sensei?"

The old man coughed several times, and struck the mats with his right hand repeatedly. When the woman reached for him to assist, he raised his hand and she stayed her effort. "No, no… assistance is unnecessary, Yori-chan. However, I have just experienced a terrible shock."

The teenaged woman, Yori, grew even more worried. "Has something happened to Stoppable-san? You have only have these issues in matters pertaining to him."

Wiping his mouth and stroking his beard to smooth it out, Sensei righted himself to a sitting position before nodding gravely. "Just now, I have felt anguish unlike any I have known myself, let alone to him."

The wizened old man narrowed his eyes. "And I still feel it, spreading throughout my being as it consumes him."

Yori gasped, horrified. "Oh no!"

He assumed his meditative position, and shut his eyes again. It was deepening, the anguish that he could sense from that kind and gentle young man, he had to reach out to him, and somehow pull him back from the abyss before all was lost.

However, as he began to project himself, he found it impossible to send his astral image to Ron. Something pushed him back, resisting every attempt to break through. As Yori watched, Sensei broke into a strained sweat, as his meditation wavered, before it finally failed and he let out a gasp.

"Sensei, what happened?" She asked.

"I do not understand," he admitted. "Something is interfering with my ability to send my image to him. It felt as if my ki was being rejected outright."

That didn't make any sense to Yori. "What could be so strong? Stoppable-san?"

"No… it is something else, his anger is not directed at it. I fear that in his state, he may be unaware of a powerful threat. I must attempt to reach his mind directly," Sensei resolved as he redoubled his meditation and quickly entered a trance.

As the ship rattled from mast to keel, stem to stern, and swells radiated outward from, Khazri slowly faced him. She stared in amazement, still smiling–ignorant of the immense danger in front of her.

"Oh, hi Ron Stoppable," she giggled, before her smile broadened to sickening proportion. "I killed Kim."

His first friend.

His best friend.

The girl he loved.

Kim was dead.

This psychopath killed her.

**And she was laughing about it.**

The remaining distance between Ron and Khazri vanished in an instant, and his fist smashed into her face, driving her head into the crane with enough force to snap the entire structure off the stern of the ship and into the water. As her head rebounded from the impact, she laughed and lashed out at him with a knife, only for him to effortlessly catch her arm, turn around, and hip throw her into the aft superstructure of the ship, her body leaving a deep dent in the bulkhead as she bounced off it.

Will, shaken by Ron's speed and violence, had just barely dove out of the way of Khazri's projectile body. Scrambling forward a little more, he avoided Ron as he rushed after the cyborg with a trail of afterimages in his wake.

Sliding out of the dent she made in the wall and landing on her feet, Khazri shot her left hand up to catch Ron's fist before it met her face. Even as her hand audibly fractured, she looked up at him, giggling maniacally as blood leaked from her mouth, but Ron didn't see it; he twisted his body and spun downward, driving his foot into the top of her head and slamming her face into the deck. Still spinning after the kick, he fell down, driving his heel into her back and creating another pit in the steel.

As he fell to crush Khazri's skull under his fist, the cyborg rolled out of the way, leaping to her feet and landing with a punch-drunk swagger. Ron's fist smashed through the deck the sound of metal tearing like paper, and ripped his hand out of the deck as he got back up.

"_S… pable…"_ He heard an old, familiar voice in his head faintly. "_Stoppable-san…!"_

He barely paid it any thought, as he leapt straight for Khazri, easily bypassing her attempt to deflect his fists and landing several devastating body blows to her before he caught her hair and threw her behind him back to the deck. Sliding along the deck, Khazri grabbed her knife in her right hand and with a joyous yell lashed out with a glowing chain at Ron's neck.

Ron didn't evade or block. He held up his forearm and the searing hot chain wrapped around his arm without effect.

"What?!" Will gasped as Ron's sleeve burned away but his skin remained untouched.

Rufus suddenly zipped in like a glowing bullet and struck her right leg below the knee, causing her to fall to it. Taking advantage, Ron grabbed the chain in his hand–again unburned–and yanked Khazri towards him with his other fist raised. At the last second, Khazri moved out of the way, but she was not fast enough to escape complete harm.

Like a battering ram, Ron's fist struck her right arm at the elbow and on impact the entire limb cracked, splintered, and then shattered.

Khazri, her arm destroyed, was flung face down onto the deck. She slid a good few feet, before coming to a stop where Twister lay embedded in the bulkhead.

"Unbelievable," Will whispered in awe. This wasn't even a consideration when Global Justice was exploring his influence on Possible's missions. "It doesn't make any sense. Where is all this power coming from?"

Letting the chain unwind from his arm, Ron slowly turned around and walked towards Khazri, who was slowly getting back up on her damaged left arm. Rufus was at his side, growling and muttering the fury that roared in Ron's head and emanated from his every pore.

"_Stoppable-san… I know… that you can hear… me…"_

That voice, Sensei. He disregarded it, his gaze locked on Khazri and nothing else.

"_You are in pain… in despair… all of… has filled… with hate…" _

Khazri rolled over, and looked up at him. In spite of her damage, in spite of him, she was still smiling ear to ear.

Ron reached her, as she drew her arm to her chest. "You killed her."

"_But you must listen to me…"_

"You killed her…" He repeated, the words heavy from his tone down to the bottom of his soul.

"… _It is blinding you…"_

Kim was gone. His best friend, the girl he loved. This giggling idiot killed her, and even as he broke her body she was still completely ecstatic.

"… _You cannot see it…"_

Grabbing the cyborg by her hair, Ron hauled her up again and raised his fist to finish her off. She smiled back vapidly, and he realized that hurting her wouldn't do anything–it wouldn't matter. Killing Kim was what she wanted, _needed,_ and with her dead there was nothing else for her to care about… not even her own life.

Just like him.

"… _You are in danger…"_

"I'll kill you," he whispered to Khazri.

Khazri giggled, wordlessly resigned to her fate. Holding for a moment, Ron tightened his fist and punched Khazri in the face. His knuckles stopped just millimeters from making contact with the brutalized woman's skin, however, as a powerful hand gripped his arm at the wrist arrested his strike.

Ron looked up, surprised at the strength of the grip on his arm, and stared up at Temujin, the man standing over him with cold contempt as he tightened the hold on his arm. "You lose everything and only _now_ you act."

Ron, surprised, broke free of his grip and assumed the Monkey Style Kung Fu stance his aura flaring around him, taking the shape of a monkey ready to spring to the attack. "… You. You did this."

Temujin sneered and assumed a low stance with his hands raised like claws, the fearsome pose of a tiger preparing to strike. "Spare me the obvious, boy, and finish throwing your tantrum."

Ron, with an anguished yell, charged straight for Temujin, the power of the Mystical Monkey surging around him. Simultaneously Temujin struck, his clawed hand wrapping around Ron's raging fist and stopping it cold. As Ron's blue aura flared outward, it took the shape of furious, screeching monkey… that was instantly faced by a proudly flaring orange aura from Temujin that took the shape of a roaring tiger. The two energies, filled with hate and fury, collided and then immediately dispersed in a flash that left only the setting sun's glow as the remaining ambience.

Within his sanctum, Sensei's eyes flew open as he gasped again. Instead of the darkness of Ron's emotions he felt something far more urgent: absolutely nothing. "… Impossible."

"What?" Yori demanded, on the edge of panic. "What is it?"

"Stoppable-san has crossed paths a man who should not be–The Unspoken One, the Mystical Tiger…" Master Sensei said to Yori's growing shock and horror. "… He is alive."

Something was terribly wrong, that was Ron's first thought as he looked at Temujin's hand gripping his fist. The Mystical Monkey Power, he couldn't feel it, not even the slightest flicker, he wasn't even sure if he remembered the basics of Kung Fu anymore. He looked from Temujin's hand to his face.

"Yes, you have lost everything," Temujin said before he released Ron's hand and swatted him across the face, throwing him to the deck like a ragdoll.

Ron scrambled up to his feet, and was immediately struck again, this time a closed fist blow to his face, then another, each blow echoing in his head as he was pushed back. Another blow connected to his stomach and he doubled over before Temujin grabbed him and threw him into the starboard railing, the impact causing it to rattle.

"A King who has let the weight of his crown corrupt him is an unfortunate natural progression of things, and in rare cases, such foolishness can be forgiven," Temujin said as he punched Ron again and again, the firm handle on his anger slackening with each word and blow, "But one who refuses to bear its burden at all deserves no such consideration."

Rufus let out a growl and immediately tried to summon up his own Mystical Monkey Power. There were only pops and fizzles, and he looked at his paws in confused disbelief.

Will was every bit as clueless. One moment Ron was beyond the Cyborg that killed Kim… and now he was even weaker than he normally was!

Temujin looked towards Rufus's vain efforts to tap into the Mystical Monkey Power, and back at Ron, who was dizzy from the blows as he tried to keep standing against the railing. "Lord Montgomery Fiske's obsession with Monkey Kung-Fu and the mystical powers granted through the jade artifacts are typical of Westerners with a fixation of the 'Mysteries of the Orient,' and in his singular drive to acquire the artifacts and their powers, he overlooked a very important detail."

Ron shook his head, and managed to stand up. Temujin was advancing on him, and he raised his hands to block. He couldn't, Temujin's much faster fists collided with his face, flinging him from side to side before an uppercut to the stomach again lifted him off his feet. Before he could even come down another followed and Ron went a little higher up before he fell to the deck.

"The monkey," Temujin said as he kicked Ron in the side, rolling him onto his back, "Is one animal of twelve on the Zodiac that hold access to the Mystical Power that you have wasted."

He raised his foot and stomped on the deck next to Ron's head, denting it and making the badly injured young man look up towards him. "It is in harmony with other Monkeys, the Dragon, and the Rat, and can forge its own harmony with the other Zodiac Beasts. However, against the Tiger there is disharmony, and it is in disharmony the mystical powers fail."

He stepped on Ron's head, grinding his heel against his cheek. "When this happens, the holders of these powers must rely on their skills and abilities in order to prevail. Without that power, without your partner, what are you?"

Ron coughed, spitting up blood, and Temujin found his answer satisfactory.

"Naturally. You weren't much _with_ them."

Rather than simply crush Ron's head under the heel of his two thousand dollar shoe, Temujin lifted his foot from him and turned away. In front of him was Will Du, who was on his feet and prepared to fight him.

"You may have defeated Team Possible, but I'm still here, your cyborgs are out of commission, and Global Justice will be swarming this area soon!" Will vowed. "Surrender now, and no one else has to get hurt."

Temujin snorted dismissively of Will's assurances. "Surrender? I do not make it a habit to repeat myself, _but if I must._ At what point have I been defeated?"

The waters behind the ship began to bubble violently, before the second Diablo robot broke the surface and rose, gripping in its claws the cable raising the cargo. Will's mouth fell open in disbelief as he watched the robot rise, hand over hand hauling up the cable that Rufus had successfully separated.

"A-Another one?!" The agent sputtered in disbelief.

Both halves of Twister's broken mask landed beside Will, and he turned around to the young woman pulling herself out of the dent Dash planted her in. In spite of the pummeling she received and her obvious injuries, the young woman appeared completely calm as she looked up at the giant weapon under her command.

"Temujin, sir… I got the cargo," she reported dutifully. "It's almost at the surface now."

Temujin faced her and nodded. "Until it is on the deck and the ship is secured, we will not let down our guard. Nightfall and the Diablo will protect us, but we must ensure we arrive at the rendezvous and with the crew evacuated we will have to do it ourselves."

Twister readied her axes, looking at Will, Ron, and Rufus. "Then allow me to secure the vessel." The look Temujin directed towards her made her recoil, surprised. "Temujin, sir?"

"That will be all, Twister," Temujin answered. "Stabilize Khazri and prepare to defend against whatever remaining forces Global Justice throws at us until we reach extraction. We will be leaving Team Possible for them to retrieve."

The young woman looked again at their defeated enemies. "Alive?"

"Twister, you have your orders." He was not going to repeat himself. Not questioning his wisdom, she obeyed went to check on Khazri.

Temujin turned his attention back to Will; the super agent was giving him a hard look. "The choice is yours. Leave, or die."

The Diablo, despite being focused on the effort of hauling up the cargo, turned its head and looked at Will, its empty yellow eyes radiating energy in anticipation of his decision. Will took this into account, and bowed his head as he walked over to Ron and hoisted him up, Rufus clinging to his owner's shoulder. With a final look at Temujin, he turned and headed towards the bow of the ship, in search of another life boat.

As Will hauled Ron towards the starboard deck, he heard the young man moan in pain. His hand shaking, Ron reached towards the fantail of the ship, trying to grasp at the air to haul himself forward.

"K-Kim… no… go back… we can't leave her…"

He was crying, reaching out towards where she fell into the water, too pummeled to actually do anything. Rufus, perched on his back and powerless to do anything more, glared with all of his hate at Temujin and Twister.

"I'm sorry," Will said somberly to both of them.

* * *

A/N: If you like this story, fave, follow, and review.


	10. Act 1: Scene 10

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is property of the Walt Disney Corporation. Support the official release. Seriously, do not fuck with them. They will end you. There's some other stuff that doesn't belong to me in there, support them as well, if you want to, but don't fuck around with Disney. Don't.

**Wonders: A Story of Miracles  
A Kim Possible Story  
Act 1: Scene 10**

**|Monster|**

The Ionian Sea is very deep, it is the point where the Mediterranean Sea is deepest, at over three miles deep. The plane, and its precious cargo, had sunk in waters close to that maximum. It would be a long time before Kim Possible's body would reach the bottom, lifeless and cold from the autumn sea.

As she sank further, a shape emerged from the dark depths, a single large, red shipping container in the grip of a heavy duty manipulator that was slowly ascending back towards the surface. Being pulled up by the Diablo, it was coming up from the crushing depths relatively quickly, and caught her body and her dismembered arm beside her.

She laid there, her lifeless eyes staring at the approaching surface.

Inside the container, the actual cargo lay undamaged in spite of the air crash and its day at the bottom of the sea under crushing pressure. With the relatively light impact of Kim's body atop its container, however, it _moved._

The metal creaked and groaned slightly as the grip of water pressure slackened, before scraping–claws against metal–echoed from inside the container.

"_We can't leave her… no… please… not like this…"_

Inside the container, the cargo shifted and stretched, a low frequency sound–almost like whale song emanating from it.

"… _Kim…" _

Opening its two reptilian eyes, slitted pupils widening to their maximum size, the cargo shifted again and rested its sleek, pointed snout against the roof of the container. There was a girl there, a dead girl.

"… _**Oh…"**_

It could hear the sad pleas of a broken boy, calling to the dead girl. Curiously, though… it was hearing the weeping boy through her.

"_**Your heart is destroyed, your body is dead, but something is holding on."**_

The cargo rubbed its snout against the container again, its body shifting positions to do so more comfortably. It was difficult to do in such cramped conditions. Matters were not helped by the great restraints that held its body mostly in place. Nevertheless, the cargo endeavored, its eyes focusing to see not the dark, not the world outside its container, but a tiny spark that clung with an iron grip to life.

"_**What tenacity, but where does it come from… hm? What's this?"**_

As the cargo looked, the single point of light reacted, spreading from a single iridescent pinhole to a small pool of swirling colors–yellow, pink, brown, orange, red, and green.

"_I can't leave… not without you…"_

With the broken boy's voice, it kept spreading, the center of the pool changing shades to red, white, blue, crimson, purple, gold. From the center of the pool and its edges, curtains of shifting colors radiated outward, filling the cargo's eyes with so many different colored lights.

"… _I can't…"_

The cargo pulled its snout from the roof of the container, understanding the lights and their meaning. What was so unusual lay bare before it, there was no confusion at all. Though its mouth was locked shut by several clamps, it managed to bare its teeth in a draconic approximation of a grin.

"_**Ah! I see!"**_

The crate suddenly tilted, and Kim's body shifted and began to slip towards the edge of the container feet first. Inside it, the cargo began to glow in a similar light, waves of it turning into hanging curtains of orange, blue, green, and cyan. That radiated to engulf the container and Kim's body.

"_**It's in your blood."**_

Kim went over the edge of the container. Her remaining hand, dragging across the metal surface right to the edge, suddenly gripped it with enough strength to warp the metal.

In Wade's room, the continuous tone of Kim's flatline suddenly broke into a steady but elevated beeps. Stopping, he stared in amazement at the strong vitals the Battle Suit was reporting back to him. "Oh my God."

On the deck of _Tenskwatawa,_ Temujin felt a chill run through him, and he looked back towards the water. There was something there, making the beast within him alert, every figurative hair standing on end.

Twister had gotten Khazri to her feet, and was carrying her towards the bow, when she noticed Temujin's reaction. "Temujin, sir? What is it?"

He was not the only one with such a reaction, Will had just found a remaining life boat and was about to haul Ron into it–when Rufus let out a panicked cry and hid inside Ron's shirt, his eyes glued to the fantail of the ship.

Temujin turned to face her. "Go. Take Khazri, and leave immediately. Something is not right here-"

Twister interrupted him. "What's going on with the water?"

Temujin looked at the water, but he could not understand what she was talking about. "What do you see?"

"It's… glowing," Twister reported.

"_Glowing?"_ Temujin repeated, unsure of this claim. The ocean was dark, save for the last light of the setting sun on the horizon.

The light that Twister could see was getting brighter. She looked from it to the Diablo hoisting up the cargo, back at the water, and then up at the robot again. "Oh no, is… is that the cargo?!"

Just as she asked, the water erupted in a geyser that reached nearly high enough to touch the Diablo high above it. There was no mistaking it to either of them that something was wrong.

Temujin's sense of danger was stronger than ever as he looked back towards her. "Fly. Now."

"Sir!" Twister cried out, before she took off, carrying Khazri and flying as fast as she could will the wind to push her. As she flew she looked back, disturbed as the strange light grew even brighter.

The spay of seawater fell upon the deck, but Temujin stood strong against it as it soaked him to the bone. As it cleared, the last heavy droplets hitting the deck, he lowered his arms and looked on as the crate emerged from the frothing surface.

Will dropped Ron, jolting him from his catatonia, and stood upright. "What on Earth?!"

"KIM!" Rufus cried out.

"W-what?" Ron murmured as he sat up. "Kim…?"

He stopped and stared, mouth agape. Directly above the _Tenskwatawa_ was a pillar of light. A stark white at first, curtains of different light began to phase in and out of it, blues, reds, and greens, suspended in place like the northern lights he used to see when on missions with Kim in the far north. He looked down the light at the top of the crate, and his mouth fell open.

Gripping the cable in her right hand, Kim stood limply against it–water cascading from her body as the light radiated outward and upwards. Her battlesuit was regenerating as quickly as the gaping chest wound itself closed up–more of the light spilling from it.

Temujin took a step back, startled but intrigued, as he watched Kim's body recover from the tremendous damage inflicted on her. This was something he did not anticipate. What was all of this? What was the light that Twister had mentioned that he could not see?

He looked up at the Diablo, as it completed its task and set the container down on the fantail. It was not alerted to any threat, could it not see what he was seeing? When it met his gaze, he nodded down towards Kim, beckoning it to attack her.

Without fail, the Diablo responded, immediately acquiring her. Dropping the cable, the robot armed its weapons and dove straight down to eliminate its target. Kim was unawares, gazing lifelessly down at the crate, as her formerly dismembered arm finished reattaching itself at the point of severance and the battlesuit regenerated over it.

Ron looked up, and could see the shape of the Diablo through the column of light, its right arm transforming into a circular saw as it closed in. "Kim!" He yelled out. "Look out!"

Underneath her rapidly drying hair, Ron's shout snapped her out of her stupor and she looked at him, her eyes no longer green but a wild sea of changing colors. "Ron?"

Ron gasped, amazed and unsettled by the colors illuminating her eyes. What was happening to her?

The Diablo reached her, swinging down to carve her in two. The sawblade shattered the second it struck the back of her head, the force of the blow causing the ship's stern to dip below the water.

As the Diablo recoiled from the failed blow, Kim looked back at the giant robot and the light in her eyes and coming off her body flared brighter. She turned to face the machine, bringing her hand around to point it at the giant robot looming over her. Her expression flickering to contempt, she willed the monstrosity gone.

And gone it was.

One instant the Diablo was there, and then the sky was rocked by a tremendous roar and a solid beam of multicolored light from Kim's hand tore through the chest of the Diablo and twilight sky behind it, numerous rings of changing color radiating from the beam all along its course towards the upper stratosphere. Its receiver destroyed, the rest of the Diablo followed in annihilation as the shockwaves off the beam tore it apart from the inside out.

The _Tenskwatawa_ bobbed and heaved on the massively disturbed sea, Ron, Will, and Rufus barely holding on as the former watched the light slowly begin to fade, starting at the sky high overhead and receding downward dramatically back to Kim. She was alive, not only that but she was good as new, without a scratch on her. It returned to her, fading across her body with the last of it leaving her eyes and returning them to their familiar green color. All the strength left with her, as she collapsed onto the top of the crate.

Heedless of what was certainly a concussion, Ron scrambled to his feet and went over to the crate. Hand over hand he clawed his way up it and went to Kim, picking her up and hugging her tightly. "Oh my God, KP you're alive!"

He pulled back and looked at her face, as she regarded him with a confused, tired expression. "I wasn't out too long, was I? Is everyone okay?"

"Out too long, Kim? You weren't knocked out, Adrena Lynn put a hole through your chest, right…" Ron placed his hand on her chest. "Uh… right…"

"R-Ron…" Kim said as a flush colored her cheeks. It grew brighter as he unzipped the repaired battle suit and pulled it open.

"It's gone…" Ron said as he placed his hand over where the wound had been, but now was only a newly healed scar. "… You're… you're perfectly fine…"

"And you are so grabbing my chest," Kim pointed out.

Ron snatched his hand back and zipped up her battlesuit. "I didn't mean it! I was just looking to make sure you were fine! I swear!"

He stopped, and then hugged her tightly. "Oh my God, you're fine."

Kim opened her mouth to quip, but Ron held her tighter and with more emotion than he ever had before. "… Ron…"

"I lost you," Ron wept. "You… you were really gone."

Kim leaned against him, and despite her arms feeling like lead weights she managed to return his embrace. "I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere."

Both felt a squirming between them, before Rufus popped up, squealed in joy, and hugged Kim as well. Kim smiled, and pet Rufus as she let Ron just hold tighter. "I don't know what happened. I… I remember my arm, and then…"

It was all a blur, but what she could recall with clarity was Ron's voice, calling to her over and over, even when it was cold and dark and all she could feel was pain slipping into nothingness.

"I kept hearing your voice, it was all I could do to listen to it, to try to get back up, but then I-" She stopped as her memory cleared and she looked towards the container. "… I heard another voice."

Ron and Rufus both looked with her at the container, and both jumped when they heard _something_ shift and move inside. Ron gulped. "From… in there?"

Kim wasn't sure, she shrugged her shoulders before the chime of the Kimmunicator caught their attention. Checking her battlesuit and finding hers waterlogged and broken due to water pressure, Kim was handed Ron's by Rufus, and she answered the call. "Wade?"

Wade stared dumbstruck at the image of Kim's face, before he wiped his eyes. "Oh God, you're alive. I thought for a minute there that you were killed!"

"I was," Kim admitted, and Ron nodded to confirm it. "I don't know what happened, but I came back."

Wade recoiled from the screen, baffled. "Wait, you _came back?_ _From the dead?"_

Kim nodded, feeling tired just thinking about the ramifications. "I don't know what happened, I just feel… so sleepy."

"It's okay," Ron reassured her before he noticed Will making his way over cautiously. "Oh hey, Willy-D! We got the cargo, Kim is alive, and everything is okay! Where'd that jerk in the suit go?"

"After Kim did… whatever it was she did to the Diablo, I lost track of him," Will said quietly.

He looked at Kim, warily. "What _was_ that? One moment it was there and then there was a flash, and the next it was… gone."

Ron gaped. "You didn't see the beam?"

"What beam?" Will was even more confused.

"There was a beam?" Wade asked.

"The beam that Kim fired from her hand, it blew the Diablo away like it was nothing!" Ron said, with Rufus vigorously agreeing.

Ron, Rufus, and Will all looked at Kim, with the first of the former two seeking back up. "You remember that right? The huge beam you shot from your hand?"

"She did… _what?"_ Wade asked, shaken further.

"So not wanting to talk about it right now," Kim said as she nestled against Ron. "I'm exhausted."

Ron nodded. "Don't worry about it, KP, just rest easy okay?"

"Stoppable!" Ron looked over to see a battered but alive Team Impossible climb back onto the ship, the pilots of the freightliner disembarking behind them. "What in the Sam Hill was that?!"

Crash looked around. "Seriously, the whole sky lit up like it was animated by Trigger."

"You saw them too?" Ron asked.

Burn gave Crash a stern look, like he wanted to tell him that making anime references to teens did not make him cool. Instead, he addressed Team Possible. "The second Diablo, the lights… we saw all of it."

"What lights? There was a brief flash, yes, but… lights?" Will asked as he looked back and forth between the two.

Burn shook his head. "Are you blind?"

"I can see just fine!" Will, frustrated, snapped at him.

Dash stepped in. "We can discuss it later. For now, we've got to secure the cargo and this ship, and link back up with the others."

Kim, exhaustion claiming her, spoke up. "Global Justice ships… helicopters… they went down a ways from here… we gotta… get 'em…"

Wade chimed in. "Global Justice has assets on the way to secure the area. The remaining missile boat and gunship are working to recover the survivors from the ones destroyed by the Diablo. I'll let them know that the mission was a success."

Dash nodded. "Understood. We'll worry about them. You get your rest, okay?" He looked to Ron and Rufus as well. "All three of you."

Burn took the Kimmunicator from them and brought it up to look at Wade. "We need to discuss a few things too, Wade."

"Oh?" Wade asked before complying. "Got it."

As Ron nodded and made for the superstructure, Dash turned to Burn and Crash. "Make sure this ship's not sinking. They intended to make it back to port with this cargo, and we've got to find out where that port was. Once we know we're seaworthy, we're going to assist the rescue efforts of our comrades."

Burn, Crash, and even Will complied with the order and set out to secure the ship. As they worked, Ron entered a hatch, and Kim held onto him tighter. He didn't go much further, stopping and leaning against a wall, holding her with a possessive strength she was really starting to like.

Kim forced her eyes open, and looked up at him as he looked down at her. She averted her eyes, seeing his bruised and bloodied face, and looked down at herself and the battlesuit. Ron likewise moved his gaze, down at her chest, and the wound that no longer was, the rush was starting to leave him too and exhaustion settling in its place, but Kim felt so light he hardly noticed it.

"I'm so sorry," they said together.

It had dawned onto them both. Kim had lost because she had completely underestimated Adrena Lynn, and had become reliant on the battle suit–allowing Lynn to exploit a weakness she hadn't considered. Because Ron didn't actually know anything of the Mystical Monkey Power, he was entirely unable to do anything–even avenge Kim. A day that could've ended in disaster and tragedy was averted by what only either of them could describe as a miracle, that left even more questions about _what_ Kim was.

"I really messed up today… didn't I?" Kim asked.

"We both did," Ron said. "You were amazing out there, if I had been better at backing you up then you wouldn't have been… been beaten."

"It's not like I was calling for your help," she said, "I was doing fine until I… until I…"

"_Arrogance is the weakness that lurks in us all, whether one is born a king and never known failure or made one through overcoming a hundred defeats."_

Kim grimaced. "… I stopped taking that psycho seriously."

Ron looked aside. "I didn't do too much better."

Silence fell, and they both looked anywhere but at each other. It went on like this for a few moments.

"I need to be better," Kim quietly said.

That… heartened Ron to hear. "_We_ need to be better, and we will be. No matter what happens KP, I'll be right there with you. Rufus, too."

Rufus chattered in agreement. Kim smiled and closed her eyes, making herself comfortable again. Hearing the all clear from Burn regarding the ship's seaworthiness, Ron headed further into the ship to find a bed for them to sleep on and put the worst of this long day behind them.

The captured _Tenskwatawa_ joined the remaining Global Justice assets, fishing the remaining agents from the water. Against something as fearsomely destructive as the Diablo, there were numerous casualties, and some unfortunately went down with their craft in the engagement. Thanks to Kim's efforts, however, more of them came back alive than what could be expected against it. Per Temujin's order, all sensitive materials regarding the ship's mission, from its port of call to its eventual destination were destroyed and they were thorough. Only the red and black livery of the ship offered a clue, as the drones, and personnel uniforms all matched it.

A Hellenic Navy destroyer soon arrived on the scene, the ship appropriated by Global Justice to serve as the flagship of their clandestine force. From it, Dr. Director herself transferred to the foredeck of the _Tenskwatawa,_ where she was greeted by the sight of injured agents being treated by doctors all over the place, including Team Impossible.

It sickened her, to see so many of her men in this state. "Special Agents DaMont, Berman, Cranston, Du… I'm glad to know you're all alive after your ordeal."

Will, drinking some coffee, looked up and nodded quietly to Dr. Director, and looked back down at his cup.

Crash looked up at their superior with a wry grin. "Came to see to us personally? Geez, boss, you're liable to make a fella tear up."

"Team Possible performed their duties excellently," Dash said, "We're grateful that you spared nothing but the best for our sakes."

Dr. Director nodded, and looked around. "Where are they?"

"Tired out," Burn said bluntly and sharply, "They're below deck sleeping. They put out 200 percent today, and they earned their rest and don't need us to bug 'em. _Got that?"_

The subject was to be dropped, and not another word of it spoken until any of them were ready to. The message was loud and clear, Dr. Director would have to have been blind, deaf, and dumb to not get it–something had happened, and it would weigh even more on her and this terrible situation they were all in now.

Accepting it, she changed the subject.

"The cargo is secured as I have been informed?" She asked.

"Yes," Will said into his cup. "It only took so many casualties, but we've gotten it back safe and sound."

All three members of Team Impossible glowered at Will, as he sipped his coffee, not even looking back. Dr. Director gave Will a particularly pained look, but wasn't going to cite him for being right. This should not have happened, not on her watch, not ever… but here they were.

"We will be making best speed to Malta and in the morning I'll debrief all of you, so until then you are to stay aboard this ship. We have… a lot to discuss regarding the state of Global Justice."

Burn brusquely spoke as his temper boiled over. "Is it about the traitor in our midst, Doctor?"

Dash and Crash looked at each other, and Will lowered his coffee from his lips to look at them and then Burn.

Dr. Director bowed her head, all but stricken by the accusation. "… Yes, Global Justice has been compromised. An internal investigation has uncovered evidence that someone within our organization is trading our secrets out to an unknown party–likely this group or whomever employed them."

Will dropped his cup, as anger scoured his features. Burn folded his arms, feeling particularly angry himself, while Dash and Crash both looked intensely grim–the implications were exceedingly dire and infuriating. However, their anger compared nothing to the voice that came from on high.

"_You have been compromised?!"_

The staff and agents on the deck of the ship gave a start and looked upwards towards the voice, and found a Nun slowly descending from the night sky towards the deck of the ship. Dr. Director was especially tense, as she reached for her sidearm… but stopped when she recognized her. The Nun, Sister Lida Ysidro, slowly set herself down and let her gaze fall upon Dr. Director, her near-white eyes burning with fury.

"Is that why I only find _now_ that what _we_ entrusted to you is here in the middle of the sea, and not where it rightfully belongs?!"

* * *

A/N: And with this, the curtain falls on Act 1 of our story: The Death and Life of Kim Possiblle.

Stay tuned for Act 2:

**_Eisen und Blut._**


	11. Act 2: Scene 1

**|Day Zero|**

June 18, 2015

It was a Sunday, and a little over a week since Kim foiled the designs of Dr. Drakken to take over the world with his Little Diablo army. For the last week, and for months–maybe years–to come, much of the Western Hemisphere was rebuilding. There were Bueno Nachos in just about every major city in North America, Central America, most of Europe, and anywhere an American military base featured the TexMex cuisine beyond–and many of them were damaged by the rampaging robots when they were brought online at the climax of Drakken's scheme. In Middleton alone, a handful of Little Diablos had caused enough property damage to shut down most of the town… but it didn't get it nearly as bad as Denver to the north did. _Thousands_ of the robots were set loose there.

The long summer ahead was going to be dedicated to putting everything Drakken destroyed back together. Both Kim and Ron were fine with that; in spite of everything that had happened, they had each other now more than ever before to get through cleaning up this mess.

"Rufus, I can safely say that when it comes to carpentry, I really am all thumbs," Ron lamented to his pet as he lay on the lawn in front of the Possible residence, which was still under repair from the damage a Diablo caused. Most of his fingers were bandaged, from attempting to hammer nails into boards and being too stubborn to stop when it turned out he wasn't so adept.

"Because I keep hitting them with that stupid hammer."

Rufus, who was considerably more proficient with tools, tsked at Ron. He had tried to warn him to stop, but did he listen? No.

Ron looked at Rufus, frowning. "Hey man, if I can't fix a house, how can I show that I'm a good boyfriend to Kim?"

Behind him, Kim giggled, and both Ron and Rufus looked back. There she was, wearing her battlesuit to do some heavy lifting for the construction crew that was assisting in the repairs. She walked over to Ron and sat down next to him.

"You're not my boyfriend because of your carpentry skills," she said as she drew her legs to her chest and leaned against him.

Ron frowned. "Then what? Is it the cooking?"

Rolling her eyes, Kim laughed and rested her head against his to nuzzle him. "Oh yeah, definitely the cooking."

She pulled back and looked at him critically. "You don't need to obsess over _why_ we're together, just… enjoy the fact that _we are,_ like I do."

"I do, don't get me wrong! I'm just…" Ron met her gaze. "… Sometimes I feel like it was all a dream. That I'm still dreaming."

Kim laughed and gave him a brief, affectionate kiss. "It is _so_ real."

Ron returned the kiss, and the two locked lips there on the sunny front lawn for what felt like a long time. As they made out quite shamelessly on Kim's front lawn, shadows began to pass over them before one completely blocked out the sun. Rufus' squeal of fright made them jump, and both looked up at the source of the shadow.

Growing wide-eyed, Ron pointed at the sky. "Uh… K-KP?!"

Kim was already scrambling to her feet, slack-jawed at the sight overhead. "Are… are you kidding me…?"

The sky overhead was suddenly filled by large flying objects. They ranged from typical flying saucers to massive, battleship-shaped fortresses kilometers in length brimming with what looked like cannons and missile launchers. There were hundreds of them, blocking out the sky with their sheer numbers like gold and black clouds. Their numbers stretched to the horizon in every direction, and more of them were coming into view.

"Are… are those… spaceships?!" Ron screamed.

"Suddenly, I'm really hoping this is some kind of dream." Kim said before the Kimmunicator beeped. In an instant she had it in hand. "Wade, sitch, NOW."

"Kim, it's unreal!" Wade answered, reasoning she was seeing what he was. "They're everywhere! Washington, Los Angeles, New York, Tokyo, Moscow! They're thousands of them and more are coming!"

"This is not happening!" Ron yelled. "We just saved the world already! Can't we take a breather, first?!"

A flash of light drew their attention skyward again. A beam was shining from one of the ships, projecting the image of a seemingly human man dressed in a yellow bodysuit with a deep V-neck and a high collar. He had dark green hair, styled into a small pompadour, and from his hair stuck two cone-shaped horns–the only thing that rendered him as seemingly different besides the two lower canines that jutted from between his lips like an ogre's.

Kim was of several minds on this. "That's not their leader, is it? Because he's already running for first place in the worst-dressed villain contest."

"The projection is appearing everywhere. They're even hijacking broadcast signals to get him on TV," Wade revealed.

In a booming voice, in English no less, the man spoke.

"Peoples of the planet Earth! I'm Invader, boss of the Oni Invasion forces! We have come to conquer your planet and destroy your civilization in the name of our race! We will wipe you all out with no mercy!"

And then suddenly all attempt at mirth vanished from Kim–filled with a building dread.

"What? That's it, they just want to kill us?!" Ron asked.

"Unless!" Invader abruptly added.

"Oh, good, they have demands," Ron said.

"One of your chosen champions defeats our race's champion in a contest of skills, agility, and cunning!"

Kim's face fell into an exasperated expression. "That's what they're hinging our existence on?!"

Ron brightened. "Oh thank goodness, we're saved!"

Kim looked at Ron, who was suddenly the picture of confidence. He turned to her. "KP, you got this."

"Me?" She asked.

"I don't there's anyone else here on Earth who's going to protest _you_ stepping up as Earth's champ!"

Wade chimed in. "He's right, #championkimpossible is already trending worldwide."

"We will give you ten of your Earth days to seek out a champion and-" Invader stopped abruptly, and looked to the side and off camera. "What? What do you mean they've already got a champion in mind?"

"K. Impossible, what kind of name is that?" He paused again. "Wait, wait, show me the clip?"

Kim looked at Ron, who gestured up to the puzzled projection. "See?"

Invader's face went utterly pale, and his hand went to cover the microphone. He could still be heard, albeit muffled. "What?! No one told me there were humans like _that!"_

He became more astonished. "And that's just _a thing she does?!_ I didn't cross two arms of the galaxy just to be embarrassed by a–okay, okay, new plan."

Turning to face the camera, and looking quite smug again, Invader spoke. "In our magnanimous spirit of fairness… we will allow the champions of our race and yours to be chosen at random!"

"Oh, come on!" Ron shouted. "You can't just change the rules like that!"

Wade spoke up. "I think the ones with the fleet of thousands of ships with weapons pointed at every city on Earth get to dictate what's fair."

"That is the definition of unfair!" Ron argued back.

Kim was fuming as well. They got one look at her skills and decided they were going to rig their stupid contest in their favor?! They may as well just wipe them out without the stupid game at all! Were these guys idiots or something?!

She looked to the Kimmunicator. "Wade, get in touch with Global Justice. I'm not leaving any of this to chance-"

A green bolt of energy suddenly shot the device from her hand and Kim jumped back in surprise. Staring at her unharmed hand for only an instant longer, she turned and looked towards the source of the blast.

"This is a bad time, Shego!" She yelled out.

Dressed like a 50s pin-up girl in a green and pink diamond-patterned top and tiger-stripe hip-huggers with cheap plastic jewelry was Shego. She was sitting in the passenger seat of a massive rocket-powered drag racer, the hand she used to blast at her now wagging in a friendly wave.

"Hey Kimmie; you remember how I stole something your Dad created and it was used to destroy cities? _Watch this."_

Kim recoiled. "What?!"

"Seriously," Motor Ed, the Driver, said, "Check this out."

The rockets on the dragster–Kim realizing too late they were the Kepler rockets her father helped design–fired up, and the rocket car raced off. Quickly it built up tremendous speed, and its draft began destroying everything it passed.

Kim gawked at the literal destruction being left in the car's wake. "Ron, get The Sloth, we've got to get after them!"

"KP? We got a different problem!" Ron yelled in a panic, before gray jumpsuit and helmet wearing men seemingly fell from the sky, landing in fighting stances and surrounding the two of them and Rufus.

Looking left and right at the suited men, she stopped and looked up at the roof of her house, where she saw one more standing next to a short, broad shouldered man wearing an iron helmet, red tunic, black pants, and bronze gauntlets. She slipped into a fighting stance of her own.

"Professor Dementor…" She growled.

"Fraulein Possible," Dementor said with his heavy German accent dusted in saccharin. "I've decided to come visit and claim your battle suit. Is this a bad time?"

Kim snarled back as her battle suit powered on, "It is. The worst."

"Then gut," Dementor said chipperly, before he pointed at her and screamed. "GET THAT BATTLE SUIT! EVEN iF YOU MUST RIP IT FROM HER BROKEN BODY!"

Kim smiled with an intent to harm. "Yeah? _No."_

It was like a comedy routine from the first thrown punch, Kim grabbing the arm of the first henchman to swing on her and using him as a club to send two more flying. She vaulted over another, and kicked off his back to send him crashing into a pile of wood planks being used to repair her home. Twisting her body as she flew through the air, she kicked one, and then another before landing on the grass.

A henchman grabbed her from behind, attempting to put her in a full-nelson. A high kick, demonstrating her cheerleader flexibility, caught him in the face and he let her go–allowing her to turn in place and punch him with enough strength to send him skipping like a stone before he bounced off a parked car.

With minimum effort, she blocked and parried the strikes of the last two henchmen, going back and forth between them to deflect their strikes before she kicked one's leg from under him with a kick to his knee, and shattered the jaw of the other with a palm-thrust to the chin. Spinning in place, she stopped and thrust both arms out, the two blows sending the crippled men flying from her.

She looked back up at Dementor. "Okay. So hop on your jetpack, and spout your revenge promises, because I have more important things to worry about than you!"

He was already gone. Good.

The Kimmunicator went off, and Kim drew it. "… Wade, I just had to deal with Dementor, what's the sitch?"

"Kim, the Oni have chosen the champions who are going to face off," he reported.

Kim was confused. "Wait, already?"

"The Oni used a computer to pick the daughter of the invasion's leader, and then they picked a 2nd Year Japanese High Schooler to take her on," Wade explained.

A roar began to build up as Kim frowned. "Okay, does he at least have any skills?"

"… Nothing that stands out in-" Wade stopped and stared past Kim. "KIM! DIABLO!"

Kim dropped the Kimmunicator in surprise as she bolted away from the vaporizing beam fired by the Diablo, which destroyed the device. Skidding along the ground, she looked up at the machine, and saw more of them flying from over the rooftops after.

The sound of tires screeching turned her attention to Ron, who had pulled up in her car. "KP! We gotta go!"

"Right!" This was insane, first the aliens, then Shego, then Dementor, and now these? Running to The Sloth, Kim jumped onto the roof, her Battle Suit using electromagnets to grip the metal roof as Ron gunned it and fled the plasma rays fired by the attacking Diablo.

"You were thinking that I was just bringing the henchmen?" Kim heard Dementor boast. She looked up, and found him atop the shoulder of a Diablo. "Haha! Now you will be surrendering your Battle Suit or BE DESTROYED!"

"Ron! Evasive maneuvers!" Kim yelled and she wobbled as Ron swerved left and right to avoid the beams.

"Just for the record, I can barely do _maneuvers!"_ Ron yelled back, before screaming as he nearly clipped a car. As he recovered, he spotted Motor Ed's latest creation. "Ed dead ahead!"

"Catch up with him!" Kim yelled back, before she activated the Battle Suit's energy shield and blocked another Diablo beam.

The Kimmunicator chimed again, and Kim answered it. "Wade?"

"Kim! We won! We did it!" Wade shouted.

"What…?" Kim asked before she realized that this was the third Kimmunicator she had in her possession.

"Earth's champion won! I mean, it took the whole ten days, but he won against the Oni! They're not going to destroy humanity!" Wade reported. "And to think you were so mad at him."

"That disgusting creep who flirted with me in front of my boyfriend and _his own girlfriend?_ Of course I was mad at him!" Kim suddenly snapped back, before she stopped. Wait. This wasn't right.

She looked up, the aliens were still here. She looked behind the car, the Diablos were still after them. She looked ahead of it, the Kepler Rocket Car was still racing on in the distance. No, wait… it was slowing down.

This wasn't right at all.

"Uh… Kim?!" Ron called out. "Wade says that aliens are stealing all the oil and gasoline in the world!"

"Why?!" Kim yelled in exasperation.

None of this was right.

"Some kid in Japan hired a space taxi and they decided to take it as their fee."

"That's insane! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!"

"Possible, I'm going to have to advise you don't." Doctor Director interjected, her face appearing on the Kimmunicator.

Kim recoiled. "Doctor Director, wait-"

"Due to the nature of the aliens, engaging them directly is outside any of our capabilities. As you've seen, they possess the technology to do almost anything they please and lack any sense of restraint in doing it. We've already had to smooth over several incidents where millions of lives were threatened over smaller things."

"They're stealing the world's oil over a taxi ride!" Kim argued. "They're insane!"

Doctor Director nodded. "Yes, and what do you suppose they'll do over you confronting them?"

Kim's eyes widened, and her body slackened.

The Kimmunicator beeped again, and Kim drew it. "Wade, something's…"

It wasn't Wade this time, her mother was on the screen–looking visibly upset. "Kim, some men from the government just came by the house. Your father's been relieved from his duties at NASA."

Kim's exasperation grew as heart dropped into her stomach. "Why?!"

"A court order; they're forcing him into retirement because of his involvement in the Little Diablo attack," Dr. Ann Possible revealed.

Ron wildly maneuvered the car to avoid more beams, but Kim was hardly affected now as her shock turned to anger. "They're blaming Dad?!"

"They're not calling it that, but…"

Her mother knew what it was. Kim knew what it was. Anyone with even the faintest grasp of politics could see what was happening. The government was pushing him out because he had created the cybertronics that would go on to cause billions in damages across the world. It was a polite gesture, a slap on the wrist compared to what many would like to see happen, but punishing him for being a victim of Doctor Drakken?

Kim crushed the Kimmunicator in her hand, her anger turning to rage as she looked up at the Diablos closing in on them.

"This is auf wiedersehn, fraulein!" Dementor taunted as the Diablo closest came within arm's reach.

Her feet leaving imprints on the roof of her car, Kim screamed and leaped forward–kicking the Diablo's outstretched arm back into its chest. Forming the right glove of the Battle Suit into the energy gauntlet, she willed it to change shape into a blade and swung–cutting the Diablo in half at the waist.

Professor Dementor watched this and recoiled a bit. "Warte, was?"

Kim leaped from the bisected Diablo to another, slashing it in two with a swing of her arm, and then another, and another. Screaming in anger, she slashed through a third Diablo, and used it to close in on Dementor with sheer murder in her eyes. Any other machine that attempted to get in her way was similarly dispatched.

Seeing the savagery Kim was unloading upon the Diablo, and realizing that she was looking only at him, the normally confident and boastful German madman went a little pale. "She has become… ein walküre…!"

Dispatching one more Diablo vertically, Kim fell towards Dementor–with every intention to bisect _him._ As she reached him, however, a glowing red hot chain wrapped around her waist, and she was snatched from the air–crashing onto the hard metal deck of a ship bobbing in the middle of the sea.

As she lay on the deck, breathing heavily, she punched the deck with a groan of frustration. It was all happening so fast. One after another, before she could finish one thing another disaster was barreling on. Her family, her home, her world was being literally destroyed and she could barely keep up without being alerted to a new crisis.

"Can't do anything, can you?"

A new emotion shot through her.

Terror.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she was yanked up and onto her feet. It was Adrena Lynn… Khazri… standing in front of her with a knife ready and and a beatific smile. Kim immediately tried to strike, but her arm… she couldn't feel it anymore. She was so dizzy now, and even with the Battle Suit she felt weak.

"Can't save the world. Can't save your Dad's job. Can't be happy. Can't be confident in yourself." Khazri laughed. "Can't put a single villain away for good."

She leaned close to Kim, the red light shining in her unstable eyes. Her smile suddenly split her lips wide, and she laughed like a deranged hyena.

"_**YOU CAN'T EVEN DIE!"**_

Abruptly, Khazri impaled Kim through her heart.

Kim awoke with a loud, desperate gasp, as the dream left her mind and the panic that lingered flooded in with her consciousness. Her head swam in a mixture of fear, anger, and sorrow that gripped her heart so tightly that she couldn't breathe. Doubling over, she fell onto her side and curled up in a ball, shaking and struggling for air, bathed in a cold sweat from head to toe.

"Hmm… muh…? Kim…? Kim!"

She stopped shaking when she heard Ron's voice. When he placed his hand on her shoulder she instinctively curled tighter, but then he pulled her back against him and embraced her tightly–swiftly causing all the tension to leave her almost all at once. The suddenness of the calm that overcame her was stunning, literally so as she went still in his arms.

"It's okay, KP," Ron assured her, "You're safe now."

"S-safe?" She repeated. "Wh-where am I? Where are we?"

Taking the time to look around, she realized that they were in a modern and expensively furnished bedroom. Like they were in a five-star hotel or the guestroom of a mansion. Both she and Ron were on a bed with black sheets and pillows, and she was wearing only sleep clothes consisting of a t-shirt and underwear.

"We're on dry land, thank goodness. I don't think I could take another minute on that boat," Ron said.

"Kim!" Both heard Rufus squeak before the Naked Mole Rat hugged the side of Kim's face.

With a little effort, Kim patted Rufus on the head, and settled back against Ron. "How long have I been out…?"

"It's been about a day and a half. After you fell asleep you stayed asleep; they said you just needed rest after what happened."

"They… Global Justice…" Kim murmured as she tried to remember the dream. She couldn't, only feeling the rush of emotions left behind like cooling embers. "… Is… is everything all right? They got the cargo safe, right?"

"Everything's where it belongs, KP, don't worry about that," Ron assured her. "Just rest, okay?"

"I'm wide awake," she lied–her body felt like it was made of lead and she'd gladly sink back into unconsciousness if it weren't for the fear of dreaming again. "I should get up and stretch… call my parents, make sure they know I'm f-fi-fuh…"

She tried to get up and head towards the foot of the bed, but her aforementioned weariness dragged her back. She flopped forward onto the bed, Rufus barely avoiding being pinned under her. Lying there with her butt in the air, she let out a weary sigh.

Behind her, Ron stared at Kim's rear with his mouth slightly agape, before he shut his eyes and turned away with a crimson flush on his face.

Kim turned onto her side, and looked at Ron. "Do… do they already know?"

Without opening his eyes, Ron answered. "Uh… they know there was an accident and you got hurt, but I spared them the details. Dr. Director said the last thing we want is for your parents to come straight to Spain when we don't really know what's going on."

"Why are we all the way here in Spain?"

He kept his eyes closed. "The owner of the cargo demanded we bring it straight to their home… they offered to put us up until you were good to go."

Kim managed to prop herself up on one arm. "Who are the owners of the cargo?"

"A _really_ scary Nun." Eyes were still closed.

"Why are your eyes closed?"

"Because you're in your underwear and I did not want to stare."

And there was some much needed warmth in Kim's otherwise barren emotional state, enough to make her crack a small smile. Extending a leg, she lightly poked him in the side with her toes.

"You can look at me, Ron. I… I don't mind if you're the one seeing me like this…"

At the weakest she ever felt.

Ron regained some of his composure, and opened his eyes to look at Kim. Seeing her sprawled out there on the bed, looking at him so intently, caused the blush linger on his face. He needed to change the subject.

"Uh… you're probably really hungry and thirsty, right? I can call up one of the servants to bring up food." Ron said as he went to the phone on the nightstand beside the bed. "Crash and the Boys said you probably would be. I-I think you'll feel a lot better with some food in you."

After sleeping for a day and a half, Kim agreed. "Yeah… probably…"

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Kim, Ron, and Rufus all looked towards it as it abruptly opened–revealing Sister Lida Ysidro walking in with a bag in one hand and the other resting on the strap of a bolt-action rifle slung over her shoulder. Scary Nun suddenly became less of an exaggeration on Ron's part when Kim beheld the woman–she was a pretty woman of Spanish descent, but with pale skin that gave her a clearly cold presence, light gray eyes that bordered on white, and black hair with a white mottled throughout it that resembled a merle pattern on certain dogs.

The fact that she looked annoyed with her guests did not do her presence any favors.

"Buenas tardes," she greeted before tossing the bag at Ron. "Here's lunch. It's not Bueno Nacho, but it'll do your digestive tract a favor."

Ron scrambled to catch it, as Kim sat up and folded her legs Indian-style. "So you're the owner of the cargo, then?"

"Yes," the nun said with a softening expression as she introduced herself properly to Kim, "I am Sister Lida Ysidro, serving the Sovereign Military Order of Malta, and you are in the home of my family near the city of Bilbao."

The woman's expression softened, as she nodded to Team Possible. "I want to thank you for helping recover it. Words cannot convey my gratitude; even putting you up here for you to rest feels like it's the least I could do."

"Oh no, it means a whole lot to us," Ron said, Rufus agreeing, as he passed one of the sandwiches in the bag to Kim.

"It's no big at all–I'm glad we could help you," Kim insisted.

Lida manage to smile a little more. "You three really are too good for this world."

Unwrapping the sandwich, Kim stared at it. It looked like it came from a café, and just from a single whiff she knew everything that was on it. Chicken, cheese, sweet red peppers, onions, and pepper aioli. She smelled it again, the different aromas crashing into her senses, and the hunger expected to follow after over a day slumber overcame her. Ravenously she tore into the sandwich, moaning in satisfaction when the food tasted as good as it smelled.

Both Ron and Rufus stared in surprise at Kim voraciously devouring the sandwich in seconds, and then even licking her hands and fingers clean of any remaining crumbs and sauce. Lida's speckled eyebrows rose in amusement, as Kim looked at Ron and his sandwich like she wasn't picky about eating either.

Without hesitating, he offered the whole thing to Kim. "I guess you would be hungry-"

Kim took it, kissed him on the cheek, and hungrily ate the offered sandwich. Ron watched in a mix of awe and concern, before Kim leaned back over and licked where she kissed him–slurping up a bit of the aioli she had left behind.

"Oh… mmf… it's so good…" Kim moaned as she finished. She had never felt so hungry before, even after going without a meal for a day from chasing Drakken and Shego across the Arctic in her sophomore year.

She tensed up before bringing a hand up her chest and resting it on her heart. Ron and Rufus watched her with concern.

Lida hummed. "Something wrong?"

Kim pulled on the collar of her t-shirt, but was afraid to look down at her chest. "… I'm not sure I can put it into words."

"We don't have to talk about it," Ron said, "I told Dr. Director everything that happened."

"Even that…" She stopped for a moment, struggling with saying it. "… That I died?"

Ron looked pensive. "You.. uh…"

"Yes," Lida said for him, "And Betty told me in turn. Not that I wouldn't have figured it out; I saw the scars when I got you out of your suit."

"Scars?!" Kim yelped, and looked down her shirt. Her eyes widened at the sight of the pale splotch of new, slightly rougher skin now residing over her heart. She looked at her left arm, and found a similar band of new flesh midway up her upper arm–right where it had been cut off before…

The memory of Khazri driving most of her arm through her chest and out her back abruptly snapped into crystal clarity. The pain, the heat, the cold… the… emptiness that followed shook her to her core.

Suddenly Kim felt sick, like she wanted to throw up everything she just ate. "… I shouldn't be alive…"

Without hesitation, Ron moved and embraced Kim. "No, don't say that."

Kim didn't resist his hug, but she couldn't accept his words. "It's not right, I shouldn't be here… you don't come back from that. No human being can."

No normal person couldn't, not even a Possible could just come back from the dead!

"But you did!" Ron argued. "You're here, you're alive!"

"_Then what am I?!"_ Kim snapped at him, on the verge of hysterics.

"I know what you are."

The two of them and Rufus looked at Lida, who stepped back and opened the door.

"You… you know?" Kim asked.

Lida nodded. "Get dressed and follow me; there's something I wanted you to see when you woke up; it'll help explain everything."

Her hysteria vacating, Kim found new energy as she got up. "I'll… we'll be right out."

The woman nodded, and stepped out the door.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas, I say, and I add further... that this is just the start.


End file.
